Discovering the Untold Past
by Ermengarde
Summary: Set during POA with changes. Sirius' perspective. 'He looked beyond the black hair and the confident stride and actually looked at the boy. He gasped. He would recognise that face anywhere... Regulus' Please R
1. A Face From the Past

**A face From the Past**

Moonlight spilt onto the floor of the corridor, only breaking as a dog bounded passed. It's black fur catching the light.

_'Trust the fat lady not to let me in' _Sirius thought. Part of him wanted to go back, have another go at getting into Gryffindor tower. Halloween. It was possibly one of the only times when the tower would be empty of students. If only he could have got in... but he couldn't go back. He had no idea of what time it was. Everyone could be pouring out of the Great Hall at any moment.

He turned another corner, he would be out of the castle soon. Out of the castle and Pettigrew would again be out of his reach. If only he had got inside... Maybe if he... no, he couldn't go back. He shook his head and kept going.

He could hear the sound of students in the Great Hall, enjoying the Halloween celebrations. He couldn't help but think back, to remember how he had shared similar times with James and Remus and even Peter. How young they had all been. And how happy! A sense of warmth grew up from his stomach but it soon turned to bile. The past was gone. He had to remind himself of that. The light buzzing of chatter gradually grew quieter again- drifting away from him and he continued to make his way through the castle.

He was almost at the door, there wasn't far to go. He was about to make a final dash for it when he heard footsteps approaching. Cursing in his mind Sirius retreated into the shadows, out of sight from the one person, other than himself, who seemed to be avoiding the celebrations.

He watched as a young man walked passed. He had dark black hair and a confident stride. He walked straight passed where Sirius was concealed without stopping, he was probably heading for his dormitory. Sirius waited a moment longer and then emerged from the shadows and began to make his way towards the door. However, he had not gone far when he heard the footsteps returning. It seemed that the young man had turned back on himself. For a moment Sirius froze, unable to think of what to do. The footsteps got louder. He turned round, the boy was right in front of him now. Sirius almost moved out of the way when, just for a second, he looked into the boy's face and found himself completely unable to move.

He looked beyond the black hair and the confident stride and actually looked at the boy. He gasped. He would recognise that face anywhere...

_'Regulus?'_

His blood ran cold. He was unable to move. He even forgot that he was a dog and tried to speak. A low whimper was all that escaped his lips.

The boy bent down so he was level with Sirius and began stroking his ears affectionately. Looking around the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He even had the same voice. Though it had been ages since Sirius had ever heard Regulus use that tone. A soft, friendly tone like he always used to use with Kreacher. Sirius let out a snort. Somehow it seemed typical that, on their first meeting, Regulus would treat him like a house elf. "What are you doing here?" The boy- Regulus- repeated.

Sirius still couldn't do anything to respond. His brother... his brother was alive and at Hogwarts.

"You don't have to be afraid. I bet you got lost." The boy rose again. "No collar..." he muttered while stroking at Sirius's bare neck. "Where's your owner?" He asked looking down at Sirius again. "You probably don't have one... I should take you to Hagrid, we can't have stray dogs roaming around the castle."

He then took hold of Sirius by the scruff of his neck and began to lead him towards the Great Hall... the Great Hall! Sirius' senses suddenly returned to him. He couldn't go to the there- Remus would be there and he would recognise him immediately. Easily breaking free from the boy's grip Sirius quickly bounded away, making his escape from the castle and Regulus.

But was it Regulus? How could his brother be alive and at Hogwarts? And yet he had seen him with his own eyes...


	2. The Starry Twin

**The Starry Twin**

His stomach growled. He was starving but he was determined to stay put. Determined to find out more about the young man that he had seen before. It couldn't have been Regulus, he knew it couldn't have been but then how else had he have looked and sounded that way? How could he have had the same way of moving, the same smell, and the same look behind his stormy grey eyes? It had to him. The only question was how.

Sirius had been waiting, hidden just inside the forest near Hagrid's hut. He didn't dare go inside the castle. Word of his attack on the fat lady had got round and it seemed to be all that the students spoke of as they made their way to their care of magical creatures lesson. Too many people would be on the lookout. Too many people were expecting to find Sirius Black. He felt much safer outside, hidden behind some foliage, able to disappear into the forbidden forest the moment he needed to. Of course he didn't know if he would get a chance to see Regulus again, he might not even take care of magical creatures. However, so desperate was he to see him that he was willing to wait for whole days on the off chance that they would cross paths again.

Another group of students made their way pass where Sirius lay concealed. He quickly scanned the group, looking for the dark haired boy. A red head, a brunette, a boy with black hair… Sirius quickly turned to the boy's face. His heart sank. It wasn't him. It was only Harry.

_Only_ Harry! Sirius leapt up from where he had been lying and began to follow the group through the trees, feeling guilty that he had ever felt disappointed at the sight of his godson.

He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but he had a clear view of the trio. A clear view of Harry! His heart thumped excitedly as he observed them. Harry was just like James. It was all he could think of every time he saw his godson and it always brought a warm feeling to him and never failed to bring a smile to his lips. James would have been so proud of him.

He followed the group as far as he could but was forced to stop when they turned towards the castle, clearly heading towards their next lesson.

Glancing over his shoulder at his godson Sirius made his way back to his previous position. Feeling a little sombre after such fleeting excitement. He knew he should probably go and find something to eat, as he probably wouldn't have a chance to see Regulus again. However, just as this thought crossed his mind another group of students walked by, this time heading towards Hagrid's lesson. As usual, he quickly scanned them. Two blondes, a brunette and two black haired pupils… both girls. He let out a sigh. Maybe he _was _just wasting his time.

"What are you doing here still?"

Sirius jumped to his feet in fright, let out a yelp then turned to face whomever it was who had sneaked up on him from behind.

"It's all right, boy, it's only me"

Sirius looked up into the face of the intruder. It was him- it was Regulus- the boy that he had been waiting for. The boy pushed his way through the over-hanging branches then knelt down and began to stroke Sirius' fur. Sirius wanted to hug the boy but instead let out a jubilant bark.

"Shh!" the boy said immediately, "You'll get us both in trouble. I'm not meant to go into the forest"

He was covered in mud and bits of tree and there was a smell of dampness about him. Sirius had no idea what he could have been doing in the forbidden forest, especially in daylight when anyone might had seen him break the rules. Sirius frowned. Maybe this boy wasn't Regulus, after all. It didn't seem the sort of thing that his brother would do.

The boy only stayed for a moment, making a fuss of Sirius, ruffling his ears, talking to him about inane things and stroking his back then, as suddenly as he had come, he went.

"Sorry boy, but I'm late!" he ran from the forest and rushed towards a group of students that were half-running, half-walking towards Hagrid's lesson. Sirius almost ran after him- he had been waiting to talk to the boy for days… talk to him. Sirius let out a sigh. He was sure that he was not going to be able to teach snuffles to talk any time soon.

He had just spent two days waiting to do something that was impossible. The only way he would have been able to do as he wanted was if he had transformed back into his human shape but even at his most reckless Sirius knew that revealing himself to be Sirius Black could only end in disaster. How was he ever going to find out what was going on?

It was then that he heard it, "Caster, where have you been? I waited for you in the dormitory." Sirius turned in the direction that the boy had gone just long enough to see another boy pound Regulus on the back, except it seemed that he was not Regulus, after all. Just some kid named Caster.

A wave of disappointment swept over him. It wasn't Regulus. He had been mistaken. It was probably just a coincidence or maybe his memory playing tricks on him. Maybe he had just wanted it to be his brother so much that he had made him Regulus. Perhaps if he had a chance to look at him again, to talk to him, he would find that the boy would have less in common with his brother than he had initially thought. If only he could talk him…


	3. Plans Taking Shape

**Plans Taking shape**

"_Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"_ Snivellus' nasal voice could clearly be heard out in the corridor as he carefully enunciated each syllable. Simply the sound of that voice made Sirius' skin crawl. It was obvious what he was doing. He was trying to expose Remus and ruin what was probably one of the best opportunities his old friend had had in years. Sirius wished that he could have gone into the classroom and caused so much havoc that that Snape wouldn't dare teach Defence again. And, had it been another time, maybe he would have bolted into the classroom and showed just how defenceless the stand-in teacher was. However, if he didn't carry out his plans that day it would be a whole month before he would again be able to

Reassuring himself that Snapes' office and stores would now be empty Sirius slipped down the stairs leading to the first floor. Stopping for a moment he almost turned back to defend his friend. Almost, except he had to go on- it was the only way of discovering the truth. Poor Remus though….

He hadn't expected him to look so old. Older, of course, but not_that _old.Yet, when Sirius looked upon Remus it was hard to believe that only twelve years had passed. He was an old man with grey hair, bags under his eyes and a rather pale and sickly air about him. It had been like looking at a different person. It was strange because somehow he had never imagined himself and his friends growing older. Yet there, lying before him was the living proof that they were. Except James and the thought of James never growing old seemed worse than the fact that Remus was an old man.

He had been lucky to find Remus in a deep sleep and so had been able to approach without him noticing. Using a pair of scissors he had carefully cut a lock of hair and left the room without Remus waking. Sirius had knocked some books off a desk, half-hoping that his old friend would discover him. He had missed him so much. It seemed almost like a betrayal not to tell him the truth, but deep down Sirius knew that he would have to wait in order to find the right time and the right place for it seemed unlikely that his friend would believe him otherwise.

He made his way carefully down the stairs leading to the dungeons. The corridors were empty; everyone seemed thoroughly engaged in their lessons but still Sirius kept concealed himself as much as possible. There was no point in taking unnecessary risks.

It was surprising to find that Snape's personal stores weren't locked in any serious way and were easy to break into. Sirius' task was made even easier by Snape's meticulous labelling of ingredients and pre-made potions. He only had to quickly scan each shelf before he came across a bottle with about an inch of muddy brown potion pulsing in the bottom. Sirius grabbed it, removed the stopper and smelt its contents. It smelt fresh enough. He wasn't sure, however, about the quantity. Nevertheless, he thought, it would have to do.

He placed it down on the floor then transformed back into Padfoot, picked up the bottle between his teeth then made his way back up the stairs so he could leave the castle and disappear back into the forest. The first stage of his plan was complete and he had managed it without even the slightest mishap. There was just one more thing that he had to do.

Sat in the forest with the bottle of Polyjuice Potion, the lock of Remus' hair, a piece of parchment and a quill Sirius picked up the writing implements and began to think. He needed a way of convincing this Caster to meet with- with Professor Lupin so he could finally have a chance to speak with him. Sirius frowned, what reasonable excuse could he give the boy for him to go to Remus' office? He needed to give it some thought for he only had one piece of paper.

As he was trying to think it through in his mind he discovered an immediate problem; how was he going to address the boy? He didn't know his surname. But then Remus was a friendly sort of person, maybe he would address his students by their first names?

After much 'umming' and 'ahhing' Sirius finally came to write the following message;

Following several witness reports of you being seen going into the forbidden forest, without prior consent by a member of staff, you are to be issued a detention in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at seven o' clock tonight. I hope you realise the consequences of your actions and consider how the rules have been put in place both for your protection and the protection of others.

_Professor R. J Lupin_

Feeling satisfied with what he had written, and secretly congratulating himself on how he had imitated Remus' handwriting, Sirius went in search of an owl to carry the message that would finalise his plans. If only the disposal of that worm Pettigrew could go as smoothly!


	4. Caster

**Caster**

The more he thought about it the riskier it seemed. None of the teachers could see him. There was no way that they wouldn't know about Remus' problem and it was too much of a risk to assume that they would forget that it was a full moon. Then he would have to secure some of Remus' clothes to wear… it seemed a ridiculous plan. And yet it was one that he was desperate to carry out.

But, after considering things again, he threw all caution to the wind and decided that he would carry out his plan. He needed to know who this young man was, only then would he be able to get on with what he had come to do- only then he could concentrate completely on that rat Peter Pettigrew and his godson. He smiled to himself. It seemed that his mind had been occupied with thought of nothing else (apart from his innocence) for years and it seemed just typical that as soon as he was faced with dealing with revenge and finding some sort of closure from the whole affair his mind would wander in another, entirely unrelated, direction.

It seemed unlikely that he would be able to get any suitable clothes. It was one thing to go into the defence classroom but he didn't want to return to Remus' quarters. If he was doing this, he thought, he should make it as risk-free as possible and that meant going to the fewest number of rooms. It wasn't the safest idea to go wandering all over the castle. He would have to make- do with his own old and battered robes and hope that the boy wouldn't think anything of it. After all, he would not be expecting his Defence Professor to really be Sirius Black in disguise.

Looking up at the illuminated clock Sirius saw that there was not much time. It was already quarter to seven. If he was to carry out his plan he had to go and prepare.

Taking the bottle of Polyjuice Potion into his mouth he gradually made his way towards the castle. The difficulty would be in getting pass the Great Hall, which was bound to be full of students and teachers. All the lights were on and already he could hear the familiar chatter. Peering round the door he saw several students exiting the Great Hall all heading off in various directions. He was immediately forced to back behind the door again, when a group came right up him. For a second he was scared that they would come outside and discover him but they didn't and, after a few minutes, they moved on.

He found himself stuck at the entrance for some time. It was not until a girl tripped down the steps, causing a diversion, that he was able to slip by and climb the steps leading to the Defence classroom. Once on the first floor he found that the corridors were much emptier and it was much easier for him to move about unnoticed.

Once inside the classroom he quickly shut the door behind him and tucked himself out of view as much as possible. Then, briefly transforming into himself he downed the Polyjuice Potion. It was hard to say what it tasted of, quite creamy… Yet before he had time to contemplate it too much he was faced with the usual wriggling, burning and melting sensation that he remembered from past experience. He quickly found himself falling to his knees, gasping for breath. But it only took a moment for his stomach to settle. It was then that he got the vague after-taste of chocolate. Sirius spread a smile across his old friend's lips and unsteadily got his feet, brushing down his robes self-consciously.

It was almost time.

He decided that he would position himself at the desk ready for Caster's arrival. He had to resist the temptation to put his feet up, reminding himself that Professor Lupin would be unlikely to do such a thing… at least in front of a pupil.

When he sat at the desk he noticed that the register had been carelessly left out. Thinking that it would be a good idea to discover the pupil's last name Sirius began to thumb through the class-lists looking for any pupil that went by the name of Caster. He didn't think it would be that common a name.

He became so engrossed looking at the register that he almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the classroom door. For a moment his heart pulsed; what was he going to do? He had been discovered! Then he remembered that he was no longer Sirius Black, escaped convict but a professor who had a right to be sitting in his own classroom (though perhaps not on a full moon Sirius thought to himself).

Taking a deep breath he gently opened the door, peering round it first, just to be sure that it was who he had expected. It was a relief to see Caster stood at the door, looking curiously up at him. His eyes quickly scanned Sirius up and down making the latter quite uncomfortable.

"You asked me to come tonight for a detention?" he sounded much more formal than he had when he spoke to Sirius before.

"Yes, Mr- er…"

"Rosier" the boy replied, "It's Rosier, Sir."

"Yes, of course, come in." Sirius moved away from the door and allowed Caster to enter. His mind began racing wildly.

The boy was a Rosier. He looked down at him, feeling that he got a better view of him from this angle. He supposed that, in some ways, there always had been similarities between the Rosiers and the Blacks in terms of their appearance; for both generally had dark hair and aristocratic features. Yet the boy did looked uncannily like Regulus- even the way he stared questioningly up at him seemed to echo his brother it was hard to believe that he was anything but a Black.

Once inside the classroom the boy sat down at one of the desks in the front row, looking expectantly up at Sirius who suddenly began to feel nervous. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask and not much time to ask them in. It was difficult to know where to begin. He needed the boy to believe that he was in a genuine detention and yet he was desperate to know more of his family.

"I knew your father, you know," Sirius finally blurted. Such an unconsidered comment sounded strange in Remus' usually level tones.

The boy visibly perked up. "I never knew him- he died, you see."

Sirius' mind filled with images of Evan Rosier and the tale of how he had died, taking with him a chunk of Moody's nose. It seemed odd that he was related to the boy before him. His eye darted to the badge on Caster's uniform, clearly displaying the Gryffindor lion. He hadn't noticed it before.

"He was a… unfortunate man," Sirius mumbled. He felt disappointed. He had hoped for a long-lost nephew and all he had found was the offspring of an old rival. He shuddered just thinking of Rosier but it seemed that the dates would fit- the boy didn't look old enough to be able to remember Evan Rosier when he was alive. It must have been about twelve years ago…

Caster frowned but said nothing.

"Anyway," Sirius continued after a while, "I am here to caution you on your recklessness," he wanted to let out a snort. The words seemed ironic coming from a wanted man who had risked capture just to talk to a student. He was beginning to feel that if he had to be so reckless he would have been better off risking his freedom, indeed his life, for a conversation with Harry. "Students are forbidden to enter the forest not because we want to deprive you of spending time there but because of your own safety." Sirius never thought that he would be having this conversation with anyone. "I hope you have a good reason for breaking the rules."

He scrutinised Caster, closely, hoping that he was adopting an expression of severity.

"Yes sir, I think I did."

"And what was that reason?"

"I can't tell you, Sir." Caster replied, looking down at his shoes.

"Why not?" Sirius quickly replied, beginning to wonder what mischief the boy had been up to. Caster stood in silence, not raising his bowed head.

"Because of the consequences of me telling you," Caster eventually explained.

"I am afraid that you are obliged to tell me"

"Well I can't," the boy replied flatly.

"Well I have no way of making you tell me though, I hope for your sake that you haven't got yourself into any sort of trouble."

"No, sir- it was more of a case of getting me out of trouble," The boy replied with a slight smile.

There didn't seem to be anything else to say. The boy was a Rosier and he just happened to look like Regulus- that was all. Sirius also had no idea of how much time had passed and didn't want to spend more time than he had to in the castle.

"You may go now, Mr Rosier."

The boy looked up at him, a frown upon his face, "What about the detention though, sir?"

"Oh… Well… I just wanted to caution you. Nobody had better catch you going in or out of the forest again- not even to get yourself out of trouble, understand?"

"Yes, Sir, I promise it won't happen again."

"Good." Sirius said as he opened the door and ushered Rosier out of it. As soon as the boy was gone he shut the door and let out a deep sigh. It has all been for nothing, after all.

It was only when he was back in hiding that he remembered that Evan hadn't been the only Rosier at Hogwarts when they there.


	5. The Quidditch Match

**The Quidditch match. **

Sirius' stomach gave an excited lurch. It was the day of the Quidditch match. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and Harry was on the team. The weather was atrocious but neither that, nor the rumours about who had broken into the Potion's storeroom could dampen his spirits. Ever since he had heard that Harry played he had been desperate to see him; to see if he was as talented as James had been. He hadn't seen a Quidditch match since before Azkaban and it seemed fitting that the first he would see would be one in which Harry played. Perhaps the broom that he had given Harry when he was only one year old had made a difference after all?

It was difficult to hold himself back and not join the throng of students that were all making their way under umbrellas towards the stadium. For a moment he even saw the red-haired boy and the bushy-haired girl that he had seen Harry with before. They seemed to be arguing quietly between themselves but when Sirius tried to hear what they were saying a group of three Slytherins came by talking loudly drowning out sound that the Gryffindors were making.

"I don't know why we had to cancel the match," one of them said turning to his friends.

"Well, we can't exactly play without a seeker," a second replied as he struggled to keep his umbrella from blowing away in the wind.

"But you could have filled in," the first replied, snatching the umbrella off the second and closing it.

"Hey- some of us don't want to get soaked!" the second replied, holding his arm over his head in order to shelter his black hair with his sleeve.

"Come on, Derrick, we all know Rosier's never going to play for the team- he thinks it below him," the third said.

Rosier! Sirius' ears pricked at the sound of the familiar name and he strained to see the boy a little closer. It was hard to make him out through the rain but from What Sirius could see he looked older than Caster and more confident.

"It's not that, it's just I have better things to do. Some of us have aspirations beyond the temporary glory of being on the school Quidditch team," Rosier replied, coolly, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

The discussion continued and Sirius wished that he could have heard more; had more of a chance to see Rosier, however, by this time the group were too far away and he could no longer hear what they were saying, let alone gain a clear view of the group.

For a moment he thought about following them but thought better of it. This was nothing to do with him. Caster was not Regulus and he never was. Today was Harry's day- Harry, his godson whom he had everything to do with. It was ridiculous to get distracted again by some vague fancy.

He waited until the students had all settled themselves in the stands and t match had begun before he went to find a discreet place where he could watch that game. As always it seemed quite a risk but unlike with Caster and this other Rosier, he knew that Harry was worth it.

After carefully negotiating the stairs and the clusters of students Sirius was able to find a place on the very last row of the stands. The weather blurred his vision and it took him some time to recognise Harry amongst the other players but he finally saw him blindly flying up and down the pitch in search of the small golden ball.

Sirius' heart jumped pleasantly as he watched his godson. As he, in spite of the weather, mastered his broom and swooped skilfully away from bludgers just before they could hit him. He seemed a natural. It was like watching James and the sight of it made Sirius feel so alive and so free. Almost as if the past twelve years had never happened. There was nothing better than standing there, completely soaked, getting lost in a game of Quidditch.

There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening and for a moment it seemed as though Harry was looking right at him. They stared at each other, just for a second, then Harry's broom slipped a few feet. Sirius used that moment to tuck himself out of sight just down the top step that led up to the back row, knowing that he could not be discovered. He saw Harry look back to where he was but, on not seeing him there, continued with the game.

Although no longer fully in the stands he could clearly see Harry as he suddenly soared off into the sky after the other seeker who was already on the tail of the snitch. Sirius' heart raced with excitement. He knew Harry could do it. He was going to catch the snitch. He was going to win the match for Gryffindor. He had absolute faith in him.

Sirius was so enthralled with watching the game that he almost didn't notice when the dark shapes began gliding into the stadium. Only when he felt the coldness and the grip of despair grab him did he look down and see the Dementors.

_Shit._

Not wanting to take his eyes off Harry Sirius knew he had to flee the stadium; knew he had to flee the Dementors. Watching Harry's figure as it gradually slowed Sirius forced himself to leave. However, just as he was about to disappear where he could no longer see his godson he saw Harry fall from his broom and rocket towards the ground, just a lifeless form.

For a moment Sirius was paralysed, voices shouted in his head but he could easily ignore them, his mind was full of Harry as he fell; lower and lower and lower… Darkness was creeping through him as the Dementor's hold grew stronger but still he couldn't take himself away. He had to do something. But he didn't have a wand. He had to save him. But he'd be discovered. He was powerless. All he could do was watch as his godson plummeted. It wasn't until he saw the boy caught by a net of spells that Sirius, full of worry, could prize himself from the stands and seek safety. Forcing himself not to go back, willing Harry to be all right.


	6. Brothers

**Brothers**

It took a long, agonising, time for news of Harry to reach Sirius and he was much relieved when he learnt that he was safe. It took a little longer for news about Harry's Nimbus 2000 to reach him but when it did Sirius couldn't help but let his bored mind wander enough to conjure up a plan to remedy the situation.

Not since his close encounter with the Dementors at the Quidditch match had he ventured into the school, or even too far into the grounds, so instead he spent his time trying to gather any information he could about his godson, Peter Pettigrew and, though he chastised himself for it, Caster Rosier. He easily became bored and demoralised, knowing that he had to wait to carry out his plan of revenge but reminded himself of the necessity of the wait and so endured.

It was a welcome distraction when, in the week before Christmas, he saw Caster making his way back towards the forbidden forest, constantly looking behind him- clearly wanting to avoid another detention.

Sirius crouched in the shadows, deciding that he would follow the young man if he did go into the forest again. Since seeing him emerging the first time his curiosity had been piqued constantly by not knowing what the boy had been up to. It seemed that this would be his moment to find out.

However, just before he reached the forest, Caster was stopped by an older boy- the same Slytherin that Sirius had seen on the day of the Quidditch match.

"Hey, Caster-sugar!" the Slytherin called, "Not gone into Hogsmeade?

Caster stopped, his whole body tensed and he turned to face the older student.

"I could say the same to you, Roiser," Caster replied with a smile.

"I wanted to make use of the library while it was quieter," Rosier shrugged. "Anyway, what's with all this 'Rosier' nonsense? Is that any way to address your brother?"

Sirius took another look at the older boy. If he had seen him first he would not have suspected that he was any relation to Regulus. Although believable as Caster's brother he just didn't look like Regulus or at least no more than he did himself. If he had seen him first he certainly wouldn't have the same interest in him as he did Caster.

Caster grinned at the other boy, "Well, I've seen so little of you recently… might have forgotten what your first name is. "

"Glad I've got a better memory than that!" Roiser gave a burst of laughter as he slumped the bag that he was carrying down on the ground.

"How come you're out here? Last time I checked the library was inside"

"I finished my work so thought I'd head out to the pitch but it's a good job I've found you- I got another letter from Mum." Rosier then began fumbling about in his pockets.

Sirius moved a little closer to them, hoping to discover some information that might confirm the parentage of the two Rosier boys. He had thought about it extensively. There were four Rosiers that he had heard of; the three cousins of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa- Evan Roiser, his brother, Leonard (whom Sirius was sure had died at a young age) and their two sisters, Florence and Christine. Of course, the fact that the two boys went by the name of Roiser seemed to suggest that they would be the children of Evan or Leonard but Sirius wasn't about to completely rule out the possibly of them being offspring of either of the sisters.

"What did she say this time?" The younger brother asked with mild interest.

"She said that you haven't contacted her recently- she seemed very disappointed in her little sugarkins." Roiser replied putting on a mock sad face and babyish tone.

"Shut up, Leo," Caster said, giving his brother a shove. " Did she say anything else?"

"She still hasn't seen any sign of _him_."

"Maybe he's moved on," Caster said as he fiddled with his sleeve uncomfortably. "Found somewhere else to haunt."

"I hope so. I think we could all do better without him constantly spouting his epithets." Leo screwed up his nose in disgust. Then pulled his cloak tighter around himself, "It's so cold! I can't wait until we can go home and get back to the warmer climate!"

"Yeah, me too." Caster said quietly. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think ghosts have feelings?"

"Depends what you mean by feelings- physically I don't think so but emotionally… Well, I guess they do, even if it is just an imitation of what they used to be like. Perhaps they are a bit like portraits? Interesting question…"

"But do you think it is possible for someone to be abusive towards a ghost? I mean, is it the same as when someone does something to a living person?" Caster was looking firmly at his feet again.

Leo was looking thoughtful. He ruffled his long hair absent-mindedly. "What's with all the philosophy?"

"I was just wondering."

"About Uncle-"

"Yes. What if someone is… has done something to him?"

Leo let out a laugh, "You actually still worry about him? After all the crap he's put us through? I'm sure his disappearance is of his own accord, and if it's not I certainly won't complain"

Caster opened his mouth to reply but Leo cut across him before he was able to speak.

"I'd better be going- they'll be waiting for me out on the pitch- don't forget to write to mum," Leo picked up his bag and began jogging away from Caster.

"Not really much point now- we'll be home next week," Caster called to his brother's back. "By the time it gets there she'll be able to talk to me in person."

Once Leo was out of sight Caster looked up at the forest looking uncertain. For a moment Sirius thought that the boy was going to enter the forest, just as he had originally thought he would. However, Caster merely paused for a while then turned, walking back towards the school.

Sirius let out a sigh; it seemed he would have to find amusement elsewhere.


	7. The Password

**The Password**

It seemed that there was no way to get into Gryffindor Tower. No way short of knowing the password and the only way he was ever going to get that was by standing by the portrait and listening as students went in and out of the common room. Of course he would be clearly visible to everyone in that position. He had been lucky in the past but he had given up on risk taking. It was just too dangerous.

Christmas had seemed just like any other day- he had longed to see Harry open his gift but had to be content on just imagining it. The idea of the mysterious present made bubbles of excitement rise inside him, knowing that Harry would be guessing at who had sent it. Of course it had been confiscated. Sirius was glad that it had been. It meant that the professors had their wits about them. After all, as far as they were concerned, it could have been from the convicted murderer Sirius Black who was now out to kill Harry Potter like he did his parents...

However, Harry had got it back. Sirius had caught glimpses of him soaring over the Hogwarts grounds on it during Quidditch practise. He had to imagine the expression on the boy's face though… that was another thing he missed seeing.

Now, losing hope of ever getting to Pettigrew, Sirius had begun to take action. He had begun a careful surveillance of the tower at night. There was, after all, a possibly of some midnight pranks that would call rebellious students from there beds and, on their return, Sirius might have a chance to hear the password. It was still dangerous but at least at night there were shadows and the halls were emptier and how many people, on seeing a dog would suspect that something was amiss?

So he made his way to the tower, lurking in the shadows, carefully placing each foot down so as little noise was made as possible. However, just as he approached the portrait he heard someone shouting.

"Trevor!"

Sirius tucked himself round the corner. A toad leapt past him followed by a young boy. Something fell to the floor by Sirius' foot but he didn't look to see what it was. He didn't even have enough time to move out of the way. The round –faced boy went for the toad and clearly saw him. For a moment the boy froze. Then he backed away slightly. His eye darted, just for a moment, just beyond Sirius to where the toad had gone but did not linger long before returning again to look Sirius squarely in the eye.

Sirius didn't know what to do for a moment he completely lost his head. For a moment he thought he was caught and that he was already on his way back to Azkaban. He then remembered that the boy could only see a dog and not an escaped convict.

"The grim! The boy whispered as he continued to stare at Sirius.

The boy was terrified. It was clear in the way he stood stock-still, looking at Sirius as though he were an apparition. Once, Sirius' own terror died down he began to feel sorry for the boy who was frozen in fear as he looked on what he obviously thought as an omen predicting his death.

Knowing no better way to remedy the situation Sirius decided to use some of his doggy charm. He lay down on the floor at the boy's feet, resting his head on his shoe. It seemed, at least to Sirius, the least threatening position. He hoped that, on feeling the weight of his head on his shoe, the boy would at least realise that he was a real dog and not some apparition.

It seemed to work for the boy slowly knelt down and pointed a finger out towards Sirius' bowed head. When his fingers came in contact with Sirius' left ear he quickly pulled it back again as if he had been burnt. Then, growing in confidence, he lowered his whole hand and smoothed Sirius' fur from just above his eyes down to the bottom of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" He finally whispered, standing back again away from Sirius.

Sirius, of course, didn't answer.

"We're not supposed be in the corridors at night," the boy continued.

Sirius looked up at the boy questioningly. He didn't seem like the type of boy that would be up to no good but if he wasn't what was he doing in the middle of the night?

"I'm just going for the walk," the boy replied as if he heard Sirius' musings. "Trevor came too but he's gone off somewhere. Perhaps you could help me look for him?" the boy replied swallowing heavily. It seemed that he still wasn't quite comfortable with Sirius. "I think he went this way," the boy began to walk towards the stairs where the toad had headed.

Sirius remained where he was sat; he needed to wait by the entrance for when the boy returned. He didn't want to go roaming all over the school ground after a toad. It was bad enough that he had been caught by one person, let alone if he was seen by anyone else. Indeed, there was always the chance that Remus would be patrolling the halls and then, he knew, he would be discovered- Animagus or not.

The boy looked back at Sirius as if to ask if he was going to follow. Sirius remained sitting. The boy then, rather nervously, headed off after the toad.

Sirius looked around and found and area shrouded in shadow. It seemed a suitable place to wait for the boy's return- hidden but close enough to the portrait to hear when the boy said the password.

However, as he headed towards the chosen spot he stepped on a piece of parchment. Sirius looked down at it. Even in the dim light he could see that there was a strange assortment of seemingly random words written on it each of them under the heading of a certain day of the week.

Sirius smiled. There was no need to wait around to hear the password- he had them all right there. Part of him wanted to rush inside the tower right then but he knew that the boy would soon be returning. No, he would have to wait until another night but with that obstacle overcome he was just one step away from Pettigrew- just one step away from being even.


	8. Gryffindor Tower

A/**N; **Just want to say thank you to all those who havd reviewed. It has been very encouraging and all your questions have made me eager each time to write the next chapter. and develop the plot further. Thank you. :-)

**Gryffindor Tower**

Sirius read each of the passwords off of the list one by one. Each time Sir Cadogan replied 'No…' as if Sirius and he were engaged in some sort of elaborate guessing game.

"So we must duel!" Sir Cadogan finally declared after Sirius failed to give the correct password after reading all the possibilities from list. Sirius, feeling angry and frustrated, hurriedly left the vicinity of the portrait and transformed back into Padfoot as he set off back to the forbidden forest. However, he did not get far before he saw a large ginger cat with a squashed face walking towards the tower. The cat stared up at him with a knowing air before stalking off.

Sirius was overcome with a strange feeling. Something told him that the cat would come back and that he should wait for it. He didn't know how he knew but, in that brief second in which he and the cat looked into each other's eyes, he had felt a wave of understanding pass through him. Part of him was sure that he knew that cat. It was ridiculous; of course, he had probably just seen it roaming around the castle grounds. It might have been ridiculous but still Sirius waited for the cat.

And, surprisingly, after a few moments, the cat did return and held tightly in the cat's mouth was a piece of parchment.-the password, Sirius thought, stolen from a boy's bedside table. He paused for a moment. How did he know that? He looked at the cat that had just dropped the piece of parchment at his feet. The cat wasn't afraid of him- a cat not afraid of a large black dog…. And it was helping him- as if he knew what Sirius was trying to accomplish. But why?

Sirius' mind suddenly filled with an image of Peter Pettigrew in rat form, an overwhelming hatred of him- not because he had betrayed him but because he knew that he was an Animagus and a bad wizard. The cat knew…

Part of Sirius wanted to explore this new development further but he knew he was pressed for time. He quickly transformed and turned the corner again to approach Sir Cadogan again. The cat watched him with interest.

"Bubble and Squeak," Sirius said quietly to the portrait.

"Right you are Sir!"The knight declared and the portrait swung open.

Sirius' stomach gave a lurch. This was it.

He listened carefully for any sign of the students but, on hearing only sweet silence he advanced into the pleasantly familiar common room. He didn't waste a moment reflecting on memories of his time there instead he continued onwards up to the dormitory. His feet naturally led him to his old room.

He listened at the door then entered. The room was dark. It was difficult to see. He needed to find that Weasley boy… which bed though? He quietly skulked round the room going to the bed closest to the window first. He peered round the curtain, his heart beating wildly. This could be it… it wasn't him. He went on to the next bed and the next but none of them belonged to the right student. He tried the next one. His eye only briefly rested on the student before he turned away. It took a second for him to realise that it was Caster.

His racing heart skipped a beat. He was in the wrong dormitory yet, at the same time, this was a perfect opportunity to investigate further… He walked round to the boy's trunk and carefully opened it. He didn't know exactly what he was hoping to find… just something. Another confirmation that he wasn't Regulus?

At the top of the trunk were clothes and books and all the usual supplies that a boy would have at school but as Sirius reached deeper he found some more unusual objects. The first unusual item that he hand caught hold of was cold to the touch. As quietly as he could Sirius pulled it up to the surface. It was a glass bottle. The glass was green and giving off a strange glow, as he looked at it more closely he saw that the inside of the bottle had been coated in a metallic substance. There was also a deep crack down the side of it. Sirius had never seen anything like it before. Stuck in the top of the bottle was a piece of rolled up Parchment. It was impossible to read it in the darkness of the dormitory so Sirius stuffed it into his pocket so he could inspect it later. The boy wouldn't miss a piece of parchment.

He then continued to reach into the trunk. Worried as the objects shifted around that they would make too much noise. Eventually he came across something else that felt interesting. He pulled it upwards. It was a pocket watch, the kind that was often given to wizards on their seventeenth birthday. Quite clearly on the back of it something had been engraved. Sirius could feel the grooves in the metal work. He turned it over, expecting to find an inscription instead he found an all too familiar insignia. A shield with two greyhounds, stars and a sword with a banner underneath onto which was written _Toujours__p__u__r_He immediately dropped it back into the trunk then cursed under his breath.

Scared that the students would wake up Sirius replaced the items into the trunk and promptly left the room.

Outside he found the cat, still looking up at him with large and critical eyes. The cat then stalked off away from Caster's dormitory. Sirius knew to follow. He knew that this time he would not have the wrong dormitory…


	9. GeistGlas

**Geist-Glas**

'_Geist-Glas is the only substance that is known to hold ghosts effectively. It can be used to transport ghosts out of their usual haunt or to incarcerate malevolent spirits'._

Sirius read and reread the piece of parchment that he had taken from Caster's room. It looked as though it had been ripped out of a text book. He supposed that what he had thought was a strange bottle in Caster's trunk was, in fact, _Geist-Glas. _The question was why he had it.

And then there was the watch with Black family crest on… Sirius had never seen it before. His father had had a pocket watch but it didn't have the family crest engraved on, it only the much subtler inscription of _Toujours Pur_. He had to stop himself thinking that it was Regulus' watch.

But then, that was the only watch that Sirius had never seen. He assumed that his brother had received the customary present on his seventeenth birthday and the use of the crest did seem like the sort of thing his parents would do. To give Regulus a small reminder of exactly who he was and what it meant, a reminder that he would carry everywhere...

And he still felt no closer to getting to Pettigrew. He slumped down in a clump of long grass, resting his head on his paws. The Dementors were roaming nearby he could feel the dark corners in his mind as they closed in on him.

A streak of orange darted by. Sirius looked up; the cat was staring at him quizzically.

Not feeling in the mood for company Sirius turned away and closed his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep and be able to forget for a while. However, the cat had other ideas: Sirius was disturbed by a firm bash on the nose. He groaned. What was with this cat?

He opened his eyes. The cat was gone. He looked around and saw that it had gone deeper into the forest. Sirius got the feeling that it wanted him to follow. Reluctantly he got up. This cat had given him the password for Gryffindor Tower the least he could do was follow it wherever it wanted him to go.

No sooner than Sirius had got up the cat ran off. Sirius struggled to keep up with it. He was led this way and that. What surprised Sirius the most was the way the cat seemed so ordered in its directions. Occasionally it would stop and consider which way to go next, peering down each way as if looking for a distinguishing feature. At least, thought Sirius, he wasn't being led on a wild goose chase.

As they travelled deeper into the forest the effects of the Dementors calmed, as if shielded by the trees. Eventually it seemed they had reached the intended spot for the cat stopped and stared down at a patch of disturbed earth marked with a small clump of stones.

At that moment the dog part of Sirius' mind seemed to take over as he rushed to the spot and joyfully began digging, giving an excited bark. The cat climbed up a nearby tree and watched with, what seemed to be, a smirk upon its face.

It did not take long for Sirius to find the bottle, buried only about a foot below the ground. It looked exactly like the bottle in Caster's trunk though this one had been corked up. Sirius' stomach lurched. For a moment he didn't know what to do. He looked up at the cat that had begun licking its paws. He then transformed.

"Never thought I'd be saying these but you, my friend, are a marvellous cat!" Sirius gave the feline a happy salute.

The cat didn't seem at all surprised at Sirius' change of state. It squinted slightly down at him and then resumed cleaning itself.

Sirius picked up the bottle and looked through the glass, trying to make out what was inside. However, the strange metallic coating inside the bottle seemed to obscure everything from view. Guessing there was nothing else to be done Sirius cautiously put the bottle down on the ground and prepared to pull out the cork.

For a moment he hesitated. This spirit (if the bottle did contain one at all) had been trapped inside the bottle for a reason. He was without a wand or another means of defending himself should the spirit turn violent….

Clenching his teeth and shutting his yes Sirius quickly pulled the cork and stepped back away from the bottle, waiting for what might happen.

For a moment there was nothing then, springing up from out the bottle came an erupting of silver that gradually formed into a ghost.

For a moment Sirius and the ghost stared at each other. The ghost was extremely familiar. He was tall with curly hair and striking eyes that seemed to stare, not just with the pupil, but with the whole of the eye. Sirius remembered those eyes as they were in life; large and such a pale blue that they were almost white. A pleasant smile spread across the ghost' handsome face. Sirius glared back at him.

"I never would've expected to see you again, Sirius Black."

Sirius picked up the cork and went to the bottle.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you- there a few matters that we need to discuss," the ghost replied, his grin still broadening.

"I have nothing to discuss with you, Rosier."

"Please, call me Evan."


	10. Evan Rosier

**Evan Rosier**

He hovered above the bottle like a genie, his feet still squashed inside the neck. He continued to smile at Sirius. Sirius glared back at him, he had to restrain himself from trying to attack the ghost- he knew it was pointless. There was no way he could inflict the pain on Evan Rosier that he deserved.

"I was expecting my nephew."

"Caster?"

The cat had begun hissing at Rosier from tree tree-tops, its fur standing on end and its claws out. For a moment Sirius thought it was going to pounce on the ghost.

Evan's smile broadened. "So you know about him? Interesting… it was he who trapped me here." He frowned grimly. "He shall have to be reminded of proper manners."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, his hands balled up into tight fists. He couldn't stand seeing Evan Rosier again. He wanted to say something to him, however, before he was able to speak, Evan cut across him.

"It has been my responsibility to make sure that Caster and Leo have received a proper education."

"Well, I think we can both agree that you didn't do a good job, then," Sirius replied with a proud smile.

"We both know that certain individuals can become mislead and stray from what they have been taught. I am determined that that shall not happen, however."

"It sounds like you're fighting a lost cause – he has already trapped you and buried you in the forest?" Sirius could not suppress a grin as he folded his arms confidently across his chest.

Evan's eyes widened for a second, "My sister is somewhat relaxed with them. They are challenging pupils but I think they will come to understand in time. Leo is very ambitious…"

"Your sister? Florence?"

If possible Evan's grin grew even wider as a knowing look spread across him face. "So the world was led to believe."

"What do you mean?" Part of Sirius was desperate to know what Evan was suggesting- to know the truth about the mysterious Rosier brothers. The other half of him just wanted to leave the forest and Evan Rosier and never return.

Evan purposefully shrugged.

Anger began to bubble up inside Sirius. "I've had enough of this- I'm going."

Sirius began walking away from Evan. The ghost didn't follow him. Sirius was surprised, Evan Rosier had always enjoyed winding him up and during their time had Hogwarts, much to Snape's amusement, had managed to goad him to violence on several occasions. It seemed strange, considering this, that Rosier, given the opportunity where Sirius could no longer hurt him, was not taking complete advantage of it.

It's then that it hit Sirius. Evan wasn't following him because he couldn't. He was still trapped to the bottle. The forbidden forest where he would usually haunt and so he could not roam freely about- he would not be able to move from the bottle until he was on his haunting ground again. Sirius turned and headed back to the ghost.

"Come back, Black? I didn't know you enjoyed my company so much." Evan softly laughed again.

"You live with your sister, Rosier?"

"Naturally, how else was I to guide the boys and make sure they were properly taught?"

"You need to get back there, don't you?"

Evan looked a little more sober. "I was hoping that we might be bale to strike a deal."

Sirius frowned. "What kind of deal?"

"I have some information- about Regulus that might be of interest to you…"

"You think I care about my brother?"

"You have an interest in Caster, though- you haven't failed to see the similarity between him and your brother? Well I know what happened to Regulus."

Sirius shivered. He didn't want to trust Evan. Too much had passed between them. He couldn't be sure he was telling the truth.

"All you have to do is return me to my sister's- I will even show you the way."

"What about Caster- or Leo? Won't they return you?"

Evan shrugged. "Don't you want to know what became of your brother?"

The cat jumped from the tree and made a strange groaning noise. Sirius didn't even look over at the cat. His eyes were still fixed on Evan's. He could always change his mind later…

"All right- I'll return you- when I'm ready, all right?"

"It's a deal," Evan replied with a grin.

Sirius then picked up the cork, "You'll have to go back in your bottle in the mean time."

"But-"

As Sirius began to push the cork towards the neck of the bottle Evan was pulled inside. By the time the cork was firmly in the bottle Rosier was gone. Sirius looked over at the cat.

"You'd better show me the way back."

He then transformed into Padfoot, picked the bottle up between his teeth and followed the cat as it raced on ahead of him, leading him out of the forest.


	11. Death Eater

Death Eater

When Sirius awoke he found the cat stretched out next to him, its head resting on his paw. Sirius smiled. That cat truly was remarkable.

To the left of Sirius was the mound under which he had reburied Evan Rosier. Weeks had passed. Sirius hadn't uncorked the bottle since his first encounter with Rosier. He didn't want to talk to him. All his waking hours were filled with thoughts of Pettigrew. It seemed he was gone. He had not been in Gryffindor Tower, the cat had been unable to find him, and Sirius was restless. Something had to be done. There had to be a way to get to Pettigrew… If only he had been in Gryffindor tower… but that was weeks and weeks ago. Where was he? He would send the cat out for another scout around.

He nudged the cat with his nose. The ginger feline stretched and lazy got to its feet looking at Sirius inquisitively.

_Go look for the rat. _Sirius thought, hoping the cat would get the message. The cat yawned in reply and slowly stalked off. Something told Sirius that the cat thought he was being a bit obsessive. Maybe he was but it was not without reason. Everything rested on finding Pettigrew. It didn't matter about Regulus – that would come later- after he had finally committed the crime he was imprisoned for.

The cat stalked off. _Pettigrew, Pettigrew, Pettigrew… _Sirius' mind raced. What would that rat have done? Hidden. He was always afraid. He couldn't have gone far. He had to still be at Hogwarts. If only Sirius was free to roam the ground…. He had to find him!

_Pettigrew, Pettigrew, Pettigrew- stupid rat! Pettigrew, Pettigrew…_

But his thoughts of Pettigrew were disturbed by someone running through the forest. He could hear the twigs and branches as they were snapped and thrown aside. He then heard shouting.

"Leo! Leo!"

_Pettigrew, Pettigrew…_

He then saw the figure of Caster as he leapt from the forest and hurtled towards another boy who was sat reading by a tree.

"Leo!"

The boy stood up at the sound of his name.

"What is it?"

"I need your help- come on!" Caster dragged his brother by the arms and pulled him into the forbidden forest. Leo was forced to follow. Sirius finally got up and, for entertainment and curiosity followed them.

_If only this would solve the mystery of Pettigrew…_

He knew where they would be heading and so he made his own way through the forest to the spot where he had uncovered the ghost of Evan Rosier entombed in a glass.

The boys were already there. Caster was digging frantically at the earth with his hands while Leo looked on, a look of horror on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I left him right here… But he's gone! You have to help me look for him…" as he spoke Caster began digging in another spot, sending earth flying in all directions.

Leo grabbed onto Caster's arm and stopped him for a moment. "Caster, calm down, Who did you leave here?"

"Uncle Evan"

"What do you mean?"

"I trapped him using Geist-Glas-"Caster said, he was almost in tears.

"Interesting experiment," Leo said with a grin.

"No this is serious- no experiment. I buried him somewhere around here"

"I hope you gave him a proper funeral, too."

"Leo! He's gone- I can't find him anymore."

Leo faltered for a moment then replied, "But where could he have gone?

"I don't know. Maybe I've just been looking in the wrong place."

The two boys then both started digging all over the place, neither of them caring how the dirt covered their robes. Leo's book lay forgotten on the ground.

"And you didn't mark the grave?"

"I did but the marker's gone too."

The boys continued searching a while longer when Leo finally stood upright, picked up his book and said, "I don't think we're going to find him, Caster"

Caster continued to dig, wildly and without method, he was almost hysterical, "But we have to! What will mum say? I didn't mean him to get lost…."

Sirius almost felt like telling them what happened except, if he did that, he would be on the first boat back to Azkaban.

Caster dug just a while longer and then he collapsed down onto the ground, sobbing. Leo went over to him and wrapped his arm around him, dropping the book down on the ground.

"It's alright, Caster, we don't have to tell mum. I'll tell her I did- one of my investigations into the afterlife…"

"But I shouldn't have done it… I just… I… I just could stand it any more…"

"It's all right. We all know Uncle Evan is an insufferable git. He's always giving you a hard time. Was it about being in Gryffindor again?"

Caster shook his head and buried his face in Leo's shoulder as he mumbled a reply.

"What was that?" Leo asked gently.

Caster lifted his face, "He said that Dad was a Death Eater."

_Just like that rat._

Leo didn't reply and for a while the brother just sat in silence, "We had better be going back. It will be getting dark soon."

Caster pulled away from his brother, "You think it's true, then?"

"I don't know what I think- we don't know. Uncle Evan could have just been saying it to wind you up."

Leo stood then, picked up his book and began walking from the forest clearing.

"What are we going to do" Caster asked in a small voice.

"I'll write to Mum then we'll take it from there. Don't worry; it'll be all right, Caster-Sugar. I'll make sure of it. Besides, Uncle Evan isn't too much of a loss."

Caster finally rose, wiped the tears from his eyes and followed Leo out of the forest.

Sirius returned to his original position and waited the return of the cat. Only thoughts of Pettigrew plagued his mind. There was simply no room for the Rosiers.


	12. Goodbye Hogwarts

**Goodbye Hogwarts**

Later that evening when the cat returned Sirius didn't have time to think before he heard that cat's urgent command for him to follow. He instantly leapt to his feet and followed the cat out into Hogwarts grounds. He was clearly visible to all but this didn't matter. The cat knew something.

It was then that he heard them.

"What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still- OUCH! He bit me!"

Sirius couldn't believe it. They were out there. He looked around, searching for the exact spot where they were standing but was unable to see them. They were under the cloak. Frantically he strained his ears hoping to determine their location from their voices alone. However, the cat didn't seem to have any problems finding them for as he rushed forwards Sirius clearly heard the girl as she said;

"Crookshanks! No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

Crookshanks continued forwards.

"Scabbers- NO!"

Suddenly the cat- Crookshanks was rushing across the ground chasing Pettigrew. A moment later the red-haired boy that Harry hung around with appeared and chased after him.

"Get away from him- get away- Scabbers, come _here-_"The boy leaped onto the ground with a thud and wrestled the rat back into his pocket. "_Gotcha! _Get off you stinking cat-"

It would be easy to get Pettigrew now. Sirius ran forwards as fast as he could to retrieve the rat.

"Ron- come on- back under the cloak- Dumbledore- the Minister- they'll be coming back out in a minute-"

Harry had drawn his wand. Sirius dived onto him, knocking him to the ground. He couldn't let Harry or anyone else ruin his chance of getting to Pettigrew. He rolled off Harry, his anger of the rat coming out in fierce growls. Steadying himself he looked for the red-haired boy. The red-head pushed Harry aside, as he did so Sirius gripped his arm and began to drag the boy and the rat away. Harry pulled at his fur, ripping a handful out painfully but Sirius continued running away heading towards the Whomping Willow…

Sat in Flitwick's office he knew had failed. After so long obsessing over what he was going to do to Pettigrew and how he was going to get even he had let that rat slip away. He was completely drained. It was as if the Dementors were still all around him. He wondered if that's what it would be like after the Dementor's kiss if being soulless was like constantly being in despair.

He had also let Harry down. The boy was going to come and live with him. He had seemed so happy. The pair of them might have been able to piece together some sort of normality… not now. Now it was impossible.

He was going to die and innocent but imprisoned man. Suddenly the thought hit him; Harry knew he was innocent- Remus knew he was innocent. It was as if a small fire burned through his misery. That, at least was something that he could have solace in. Those that mattered knew the truth.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he thought of Evan Rosier who was still stuck in that bottle. Would anyone ever find him now or would he remain trapped forever? Sirius would never know what it was that he was going to show him… What was going on with those Rosier brothers?

If only he had killed Pettigrew when he had had the chance. If only they could prove his innocence then he and Harry could live together and he could Evan Rosier back to where he haunts- wherever that was then he could find out the truth about Regulus. If only… It really was nothing but a fantasy.

Suddenly there was a tap on the glass of the window. Sirius looked up. Harry was hovering outside the window. How…? Sirius didn't wait to ponder it; he hurried to the window and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Stand back!" The girl took out her wand and Sirius heard her cry "_Alohomora!"_

The window sprang open. Sirius finally saw exactly what was going on. Harry and Hermione were flying on the back of a Hippogriff. Sirius didn't know what to say. He was dreaming….

"How- how-?"

"Get on- there's not much time" Harry told him, "You've got to get out of here- the Dementors are coming, Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice he heaved himself out of the window and pulled himself onto the Hippogriff beside Hermione.

"OK, Buckbeak, up! Up to the tower- come on!"

This was amazing. Sirius wanted to call out in triumph. His godson was a genius! He was free. He was going to get away… They soared upwards and landed on the West Tower. Harry and Hermione slid off.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick, they'll reach Flitwick's office at any moment, they'll find out you've gone." The boy was out of breath. Sirius prepared to go but then he suddenly had a thought.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" He felt guilty. His broken leg had seemed pretty severe and he wasn't here to help him with the other two…

"He's going to be OK- he's still out of it but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick- go!"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. Still, he would have to find a way to make it up to the boy. It had given him quite a fright and, on top of that he had cost him his pet.

His mind was full of so many thoughts- so many things that he needed to say. He needed to tell Harry things that he had wanted to tell him for so long- about his parents- about everything but there just wasn't the time. He wished he could stay longer. He wished that Harry could still come with him but the life he was going to leading wasn't going to any life for a boy… He needed to say something, his mind leaped about trying to find the right words.

"How can I ever thank-" he began, hoping that he could adequately express himself.

"GO!" both Harry and Hermione shouted at him. This was urgent. But there was still so much to say…

"We'll see each other again." He hoped more than anything that they would. They had to- this was his godson. James would have wanted them to at least know each other. "You are- truly your father' son, Harry…"

Sirius squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels and the Hippogriff rose. Harry and Hermione stepped back. Sirius watched as they gradually became smaller and smaller, just two matchsticks in the distance.

_Goodbye Hogwarts, Goodbye Remus, Goodbye Harry_, he thought. He had to see them all again someday… he had to.

He directed the Hippogriff towards the forbidden forest. He would have to be quick but he needed that bottle. Let Evan Rosier tell him where he was to go next. If he couldn't be with Harry at least he could find out what his brother's secret was.


	13. An Old Aquaintance

**An Old Acquaintance**

"This is it," Evan suddenly shouted from inside his bottle.

Sirius carefully directed Buckbeak towards the ground. The Hippogriff landed with a thud.

They were somewhere in Africa, maybe Morocco, Sirius had lost track of where they were as they flew over Spain. He was exhausted from travelling and he still couldn't believe all that had happened. It was as if it was all a strange dream. Part of him expected to wake up and find himself still in his cell in Azkaban.

He looked around. They were stood in front of a large white bungalow. Sirius dismounted from the Hippogriff and led him over to a tree where he secured him, hoping that there would be some food to give the poor creature soon.

"This is where your sister lives?"

Evan didn't reply. He quickly sprung from the bottle and floated away as if worried that Sirius was going to trap him again and, after being shown to the house, take him somewhere where he would again be stuck in the bottle, perhaps, this time, forever.

Sirius dropped the bottle and turned towards the house feeling apprehensive. What if Rosier's sister turned him in to the ministry? That would be the end of it. There was no way of knowing how she was going to react. It would be better, he thought, if he introduced himself in the form of Padfoot. Perhaps she would be willing to take in a stray? But then how would he find out Regulus' secret if he was unable to talk? But then surely remaining free was more important that finding out what happened to his brother?

"Just as I said; Sirius Black, in the garden with a Hippogriff," Evan Rosier had reappeared a sly grin on his face. Sirius groaned. Following close behind her brother, looking just as he remembered her, was Christine Rosier.

She had long curly brown hair that seemed to fly in all directions and delicate doll-like features that were mostly obscured beneath a pair of thick glasses that did not suit her. She was just staring at him, seemingly in shock. This was it, thought Sirius; he was going to g straight back to Azkaban.

"What are you doing here?"

"Returning Evan… I thought you might be worried so…" Sirius turned to leave.

"Leo said that he had misplaced him in an experiment… he's always doing things like that. He wants to be an unspeakable…" she mumbled, "Are you going, already?"

"I think it's wise, considering," he made his way over to Buckbeak.

"It's just it's been so long, I wondered what you have been up to. I thought maybe we could… catch up."

Sirius turned to look at her. Was she lying or did she really not know what he had been doing for the past twelve years?

"How long have you lived here?"

"Since just after Caster- he's my son, was born."

"So…"

"Fourteen years." So she really was telling the truth? "Would you like to come inside?" she nervously gestured towards the house.

"Your brother said you knew something- about Regulus."

Christine took in a sharp intake of breath. "Yes… I was wondering when you would ask about that. Please, come inside…"

She led Sirius through her house and into a square garden out the back where she made him sit down at some worn garden furniture while she fixed them something to eat and drink.

The garden looked like a zoo of some sort. Cages circled the whole area. Sirius peered into them, trying to figure out what was inside. Each cage, he soon discovered, was full of colourful looking birds of all sorts of varieties, most of which Sirius had never seen before.

It was warm in garden. It was such a change to Scotland. The sun beamed down on his cheek. It was almost like a remedy. It was hard to remember in such warmth the cold chill of the Dementors and, though he was surrounded by bars again it finally began to feel as though he was free of it all. He soon drifted off to sleep the sound of the birds acting like a lullaby.

He had no idea of how much time had passed when Christine woke him. He groggily opened his eyes; she smiled sadly. He looked at the table and saw a plate piled with food and a tanker of butterbeer.

"Thank you," he managed to say before he descended upon the food. He was halfway through the meal when he remembered Buckbeak. "Have you-"

"I fed the Hippogriff," Christine replied. She sat watching Sirius eat and unreadable expression on her face.

Once Sirius had finished eating Christine pressed an envelope down onto the table, "I think this is what you came here for. Regulus left in my possession before… He told me I was to give it to you once the Dark Lord was defeated."

Sirius reached for the envelope but Christine stopped him with her hand. "That's not all- there is something that I need to explain as well."

"About the boys?"

Christine nodded

"All right," said Sirius, unsure of whether he was ready to hear what was to come next. "Go on…"


	14. The Owlery

**The Owlery **

_February 1979- Regulus is in his 7__th__ Year at Hogwarts_

Regulus slowly made his way up the stairs to the Owlery clutching the folded piece of parchment in his hands. He was going to send it this time. Today was the day that he was going to get in contact with his brother again.

Hogwarts just wasn't the same without Sirius. He had discovered that last year. Before there had always been a chance of them crossing paths in the corridor, exchanging looks. On a couple of occasions they had secretly met, assuring each other that they were doing well, maybe helping each other out of a sticky situation. It was Regulus whom Sirius had gone to after some incident with Snape which temporarily estranged him from his friends.

They never hated each other… well, until Regulus' fifth year, anyway. It was then that Sirius discovered that his brother was a Death Eater. The disappointment on his face had been unbearable and they had never crossed paths again. As soon as he was a Death Eater Regulus had lost his brother forever and he had regretted it ever since. He just didn't know how to make things right again.

He pushed open the door of the Owlery and was met with the usual smell of owl droppings and decaying rodents. Regulus screwed up his nose and stepped into the room.

It was full of owls… and a girl. She was stood talking quietly to an owl and stroking its feathers gently. She didn't seem to notice Regulus was there. Regulus had seen her before in some of his lessons into which she had suddenly appeared in September. He had noticed her in the Slytherin Common Room before but had always thought her to be in a different year to him.

She was stood right next to his owl, Icarus, an unreliable barn owl but her attentions were mainly focus on another bird. It amused Regulus when he saw how his owl was vying for her attention as well.

He made his way over to Icarus, his feet sliding on the slippery floor. The girl turned. She looked at Regulus and gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just coming to see my owl- he's the barn owl next to you…" Regulus cautiously stepped towards her; she looked as though she had been cornered by a lion. Her hand still held out towards the owl she had been smoothing. The bird gave her finger a nip and she pulled it away.

"Ow!"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," she replied quietly. "I'm used to it."

Self-consciously Regulus went to Icarus, still holding the letter. He knew he wasn't going to send it. He went to the Owlery every week with a letter for Sirius but never sent it, telling himself that Icarus would probably lose it anyway. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket. He then realised how ridiculous he was going to look if he didn't send a letter to anyone. So he began rifling through his pockets for a quill and some parchment.

The girl had moved to another part of the Owlery and was feeding another owl some sort of pellet.

"You don't have some Parchment and a quill, do you?" he asked.

The girl walked over to a brown satchel and began to look through it, "I think I have some," she said quietly.

"I've seen you in some of my lessons this year, did you change subjects?" he asked, hoping to fill in some of the silence with conversation.

The girl was still going through her bag but looked up in surprise when he spoke again, "No, I missed last year… because of family problems so waited to my seventh year until now." She lifted parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from her bag and handed them to Regulus. As the items exchanged hands the girl looked up at him for a moment, then relaxed.

"Thank you, I'm Regulus Black, by the way." He said as he began to wondering who he would write to.

"I know," she smiled slightly,"I'm Christine Rosier"

"Oh- I know your brother- Evan."

"Yes," she said shortly.

He finally decided that he would write to Bellatrix and tell her that he didn't think he could met with her in Hogsmeade due to an overload in school work. He didn't really want to meet with her anyway.

"Anyway, I think I had better be going…" she hurriedly picked up her bag.

"What about your quill and ink?"

"You'll probably see me in the common room."

"Yeah, all right then…"

And she hurriedly left. Regulus watched her go. He smiled to himself. He liked Christine Rosier, even if she was a bit shy. He gathered up the ink, the quill and the parchment and looked at Icarus and said, "No post today, Icarus," like he always did every week as part of his ritual of not contacting his brother. Somehow he never had the courage to send that message.


	15. Bombardment

_A/N; Just to let everyone who is reading this know that although there will still be updates this week and next week they will likely be slower than they have been other weeks due to the fact that i'll be performing on stage every night. After that it shoudl pick up pace again. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed- each one brightens up my day :-)_**  
**

**Bombardment **

Another owl flew into the window of the Slytherin seventh year boy's dormitory and gave a sudden cry. 

"Argh!" the boy nearest the window groaned, "Black- go sort your owl out." He said before he rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep.

Regulus got out of bed and went to the window for what seemed like the hundredth time. Never before had he received so most post at one time. First he received a letter from Bellatrix reminding him that he was to meet her in Hogsmeade. The next, surprisingly, had been from Evan Rosier who also requested to meet with him on the Hogsmeade weekend. When Regulus had sent a reply telling Rosier that he already had plans Rosier had sent a series of letters suggesting other times when they could meet and, although Regulus had asked what the meeting was in reference to he had never received a straight reply.

It was still only seven in the morning but the constant coming and going of owls had given Regulus little rest. Indeed, when he had tried to ignore Rosier's owls another bird had been sent shortly after enquiring whether he had received the previous owl and so Regulus had been forced to reply.

He went to the window and took the latest message from the owl's leg and carefully opened it.

_Regulus,   
_

_I'm glad that you have finally agreed to meet with me, it is quite urgent. I understand that a certain level of commitment to your studies is required but I assure you, the time you spend with me shall not be wasted.   
_

_I will see you the next Hogsmeade weekend once your meeting with your cousin is over.   
_

_I look forward to meeting with you again.   
_

_Evan Rosier.   
_

_P.S My sister tells me that the pair of you are now acquainted.  
_

Regulus let out a sigh and looked up from the parchment. The owl had flown away. He shut the window then fell back onto his bed. Why did it always feel as though he was being attacked from every front?

So now, not only did he have to endure time with Bellatrix but time with Evan Rosier as well. He didn't even known Rosier that well. He had spoken to him briefly at Death Eater meetings and when they were at school together Rosier had sometimes enjoyed using Regulus as his house elf, but then so did many of the other older boys. It just seemed to be the way it worked. Why then, would Rosier be so keen on seeing him? Perhaps they were to be given some sort of mission?

"Regulus?"

Regulus looked up, Barty Crouch Jr was leaning over his bed with a strange grin on his face.

"What?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to catch up on some Charms homework with me."

"It's seven in the morning!"

"You're awake," Barty observed.

Regulus rolled over and fell from the bed. More work.

Barty led him to the common room where Aubrey was already stood waiting for them. Bertram Aubrey was a couple of years younger than them and enjoyed following them around. Barty was always seemed particularly amused by this. Regulus couldn't care less. He had bigger things to worry about.

"Where are you going? Can I come too?" he asked enthusiastically.

"We're just going to do some homework," Regulus told him.

"Probably better if you don't come," Barty added and beckoned Regulus to follow him.

"Why can't he come too? It doesn't hurt-"

"I wanted to ask you something." Barty's grin broadened slightly.

Regulus narrowed his eyes, "All right, if you want."

Barty pulled him along by his robe and stopped him when they reached an alcove seldom use corridor. Barty then looked around them, checking no one was there. This only confused Regulus further.

"What's going on?" Barty finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Regulus knew exactly what Barty meant but there was no way that he could tell him. The son of the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement? To tell him would mean Azkaban.

"Cut the shit, Regulus, you know what I mean. The reason you keep hanging around with those people."

"They're my family."

"Severus Snape?" Barty quirked an eyebrow. "You hate him."

"I know."

"Then why do I see you with him?"

Regulus shifted uncomfortably. "It's nothing."

"It's the Death Eater's isn't it?"

Regulus's chest tightened slightly. He made himself give out a pathetic laugh. "The _Death Eaters! _That's some imagination…."

"Stop it- I know what's going on."

Regulus shook his head. "You're not as clever as people think you are if you're willing to jump to such conclusions…"

"Regulus…" Barty's voice was almost a hiss.

Regulus shook his head again and went to go. Barty grabbed him and pressed him against the wall.

"Regulus- I want in. I want to be a Death Eater."


	16. Not Sirius

Not Sirius

Barty just wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how many times he denied having anything to do with the Death Eaters Barty refused to believe him. He followed Regulus around as if waiting for him to slip up in some way that would prove beyond any doubt that he was a Death Eater.

When he saw Regulus holding his arm Barty couldn't help but comment.

"Painful is it? I'm sure it's a small price to pay…"

If it wasn't Barty following him it was Bertram who had been trained to ask some leading questions. That boy really would do anything for Barty.

"What do you think about Tattoos?"

"I don't know, Aubrey."

"Do you think, in an extreme situation you could kill someone?"

"I don't know Aubrey."

"What do you think You-know-who looks like?"

"I don't know Aubrey."

It was therefore quite a relief when he found an opportunity to escape to the library. He had slipped away without a bag or any real reason to go other than to escape. He had only had a split second in which to vanish after Quidditch practise. Bertram had been watching him from the stands but Regulus had seen him turn to talk to Sebastian Stubbs for a moment and so he ran away still in his Quidditch uniform and carrying his broomstick.

Before entering the library he quickly performed a cleaning spell and shrunk his broomstick so it would fit in his pocket. He then quickly headed to the back f the library where there was a chance that he would not be found, looking around in case, by chance, Barty was lurking between the bookshelves doing some research for an essay.

Once hidden from view and sure that Barty wasn't there Regulus grabbed a book at random from the shelf and went over to the nearest table. Christine Rosier was already sat there writing frantically. He smiled and sat opposite her.

"Late essay?"

"Yes." She didn't look up.

Regulus looked down at the book that he had pulled from the shelf;_Magical Birds of Europe _by_ Avis McCauley. _Regulus screwed up his nose. It wasn't exactly his sort of thing so he pushed it to one side and decided to think of a different way to amuse himself.

He began watching Christine as she worked as she wrote she mouthed the words and a stray piece of hair bobbed up and down. Regulus was almost tempted to flick it but restrained himself.

He began to wonder what Sirius would do it such a situation; bored in the library with a frantically working girl sat opposite him. Regulus could imagine quite easily what his brother would do. He smiled to himself and tipped his chair back so it was balancing on only two legs then brushed his hair back, hoping it would have the same careless elegance that Sirius' always had. He then picked up the bird book and began reading loudly from it; Sirius had sometimes done this to him during the holidays and it was never long until the phrases started appearing in his essay.

"_Among the birds native to Britain and Ireland is the Augurey or Irish Phoenix which is a thin and mournful looking bird somewhat resembling a vulture…"_

Christine shuffled in her seat, glancing briefly towards Regulus as she let out a huff of air. Regulus grinned just like he knew that Sirius would in the same situation. He then moved his chair right round the table, pretended to look at the book on the shelf behind him then, feigning finding nothing interesting picked up the book and began to read once more.

"_The cry of the Augurey was once thought to be a death omen but it is now known that the bird's cry foretells rain…"_

Christine sighed and scribbled out a whole line of her essay. Regulus could see why Sirius always did this sort of thing; it was amusing when there was nothing else to do. He leaned further into Christine until he was leaning on her arm as she continued to write.

"_The Augurey usually remains hidden in its nest and only fly in heavy rain…"_

Christine finally shoved him away. "Will you just leave me alone and stop being such a jerk? You-" For the first time since Regulus hadsat down she looked at him properly and she lost what she was saying.

Regulus looked at her a moment, unsure of what he should do next. She was just staring at him, looking confused. Regulus wondered what Sirius would do, probably just get up laughing and go to find someone else to annoy. Regulus didn't move. Then, without thinking, he did something completely unexpected. A small smile still on his lips and still staring into Christine's eyes he slowly leaned in a softly kissed her. It was short and understated and in the same manner as a child might kiss. Regulus wasn't sure why he had done it. He supposed it was what came of make believing he was Sirius.

He quickly got up, shoved the bird book back onto the shelf and began to leave.

"You're not like your brother," He heard Christine say quietly behind him. She sounded almost relieved.

Regulus turned back to her, "I know." He then continued to leave.

He really wasn't like Sirius and in many ways that had always been his downfall. If only he had really been Sirius. Everything would have been better then- simpler. But he wasn't. He was Regulus. Regulus who would always be hassled by Barty and Bertram and Bellatrix and Evan Rosier and anyone else that happened to come along.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

It took him by surprise but somehow he still managed to find the words to say.

"Yeah, maybe."


	17. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Bellatrix was late. Regulus hadn't even wanted to meet with her anyway but she had insisted that he did. She had refused to tell him why a meeting was so essential merely stating that 'he would be informed at a later date'. Yet, now there he was, left in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for his cousin alone.

Regulus looked at his watch again. She was half an hour late. He was beginning to think that he should go back up to the castle and get on with some of his steadily increasing mound of work, however, he was also supposed to be meeting Evan Rosier.

People were chatting noisily. There was a couple sat leant each other in the corner, staring into each other's eyes as if nothing else existed in the entire world. Watching them Regulus' thoughts easily drifted to Christine; he had left her up at the castle, nestled up in a blanket as she battled a frightful cold. He had felt bad about leaving her but she had insisted that he had gone, especially to talk to her brother whom she seemed very fond of. She had even given him a letter to pass on.

Regulus' eyes darted from the couple and went back to the door. Right on cue Bellatrix appeared looking magnificent in a deep red cloak. She haughtily peered around the room then strode over Regulus and leant casually on the table in front of him.

"You're late."

"Aw, was little Reggie feeling lonely sat all by himself," she cooed through a pout.

"I just expected you to be on time."

Bellatrix let out a burst of laughter, "I had more important things to deal with."

Regulus got up from his chair and offered his cousin a drink.

"No, I can't stay."

"But you only just got here."

"Poor baby." She moved away from the table and pulled a letter from out her pocket which she fingered thoughtfully as her gaze circled the pub once more. Regulus watched her wishing that she would stop and pay him some attention again, even if it did come in the form of a mocking voice.

Suddenly Bellatrix's gaze rested on another table and a silky smile spread across her lips. Regulus followed her gaze and saw that she was looking directly upon Barty Crouch who was sat alone, not unlike Regulus. Barty waved to Bellatrix and held up a wine glass nodding towards Bellatrix, indicating that the drink was for her.

Bellatrix briefly turned back to Regulus and looked him up and down, "I'll tell your mother you're still alive." She then walked away, gliding over to where Barty Crouch was happily receiving her.

Regulus watched open mouthed at the scene. Bellatrix opened the letter she had taken from her cloak and lay it down on the table between her and Barty. Her eyes never once wandered from Barty's face, it was as if she was obsessed with him. Something rolled over in Regulus' stomach. Bellatrix began stroking Barty's cheek seductively and, for a moment, Barty turned to look at Regulus and raised his glace slightly in a mocking salute.

"I hear He is keen to take on young Crouch- good contacts," a voice whispered in his ear. "I hear Bellatrix wanted to take him personally under her wing"

Regulus turned to find Evan Rosier stood behind him. For a moment Regulus was unable to think properly, he just stared at Evan. Then his gaze fixed upon Evan's cloak. Just above his breast was a silver embroidered rose. Regulus had seen it before. Rosier had also worn that cloak at school. Sirius had once charmed it so that the roses multiplied until they were covering the whole cloak and were a vibrant shade of pink. Regulus found himself smiling at the memory.

Evan sat down at the other end of the table and Regulus copied him, forcing himself to forget about Bellatrix and Barty.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Regulus take taking a large swig from his butterbeer.

"Yes, I have been asked to act as your mentor."

"My mentor?" Regulus almost spat his beer out onto the table.

"He thinks it might be beneficial to you… "

"But you've been there no longer than I have-"

"Regulus, really, you must understand that all this time you have been at school and have not been able to… benefit from the full experience. You have been but a pretender to the cause."

"But-"

"But this year you are due to leave school and I have been given the task of guiding you in the transition from pretender to player. I thought you would be pleased that He is finally taking you more seriously"

"I am but- I just wasn't-"

"We can't really talk properly here; I shall contact you at a later date with further instruction." Evan then quickly rose and began to leave the pub, a strange grin on his face.

It was then that Regulus remember the letter, he quickly jumped up and ran after Evan, "Christine asked me to give you this," he handed Evan the letter.

Even looked him up and down thoughtfully and said, "I did not realise that Christine and yourself were so well acquainted."

He then left without another word.


	18. The Argument

**_A/N; Yes, that's right, two chapters in one night- I felt after being away for a while I needed to catch up a bit. Hope you are all enjoying it. Thank you to all those who review- it is always great to hear what you have to say. _****  
**

**The Argument**

Regulus sat reading his book. Christine had gone to bed hours ago after trying to gather as much information as possible about Regulus' meeting with her brother. Bertram was continually nodding off as he struggled to stay awake, though he was desperate to stay at Regulus' side.

"Go to bed Aubrey, there's no point you being here you are just going to disturb me with your snoring."

"Are you going to bed too?"

"No," Regulus replied shortly.

"Then I'll stay up with you- I don't mind; it's Sunday tomorrow."

"Go to bed, Aubrey."

The youngster caught the sternness in Regulus' tone and slowly went from the room, looking back at Regulus at every opportunity.

Regulus turned over another page in his book, unsure of what had happened on the page before. It didn't matter; he just needed to look as though he was deeply engrossed in his book- look as though he had another reason for staying up late.

He had no idea what time it was. He resisted looking at the clock as it made him feel too much as though he was waiting for something. Of course he was waiting for something; he was waiting for Barty to get back.

There had been no sign of him since the Hogsmeade visit and Regulus was beginning to wonder what had happened to him. A morbid part of him seemed to think that Bellatrix had lured Barty away to the Dark Lord who then murdered him as some sort of joke at Barty's father's expense. Another part of him knew that Bellatrix had not taken him under her wing so that he could be murdered. There was no fun in that. It was far more fun to have the son of the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement so obviously breaking the law. It was no doubt the irony of it that would appeal.

Stupid Barty trying to get mixed up in things he didn't understand. He didn't know about any of it. His family weren't part of the club; how could he be a suitable Death Eater? He had the subtly of a giant florescent yellow porcupine that shouted 'Look at me,' in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was a mistake. How could Bellatrix fall for such a trick? This would be the end of it.

Regulus looked up as he heard someone enter. It was Barty. He was flushed and staggering slightly as he made his way across the common room. He didn't seem to notice Regulus as he headed straight towards the dormitory.

"You're back then," Regulus spat as he slammed his book down on the table in front of him.

Barty turned then rushed over to Regulus; his eyes wide with excitement.

"It was amazing! You should have been there... It was as if...As if he really understood me- as if he really knew me!" He almost seemed as though he was in a daze. "I never thought it would be like that… it just seemed to… _fit_"

"Why did you write to Bellatrix?"

"Well you obviously weren't going to help me." Barty shrugged and turned to go. Regulus grabbed him and pulled at his sleeve, rolling it up so he could clearly see the newly imprinted tattoo, red and inflamed, piercing against Barty's pale skin.

"I didn't help you because I didn't want you to get mixed up in all this." Regulus spat, throwing Barty's arm from him, "I didn't want you-"

"Bullshit!" Crouch whispered.

"What?"

"Bull. Shit. You're forgetting that I actually know you. You're jealous of me and this was the one thing you had over me so you didn't want me to share in it"

"It's not like that."

"You know what they say about you, Regulus?"

"What?"

"Nothing- no one gives a shit about you. You're just my friend- poor little Regulus who always gets picked on by the older kids."

"Shut up!" Regulus shouted, finally cracking.

"It's too bad Regulus because you can't stop me- I will fulfil my destiny!"

"No… you don't understand…"

"Don't I?" Barty quirked one of his eyebrows, "He wants me Regulus- he's sees my true potential. We understand each other. What do you expect me to do? Go running to my father? Bellatrix was more than willing to assist me in my goals- she thinks I'm doing the right thing. What better way of showing Father how I really feel?"

"You're mad, Barty"

Barty suddenly broke out into loud and manic laughter, his whole body collapsing down to the floor which he then began to thump loud enough to wake the whole of castle. Regulus stared down at his friend. He no longer seemed the same person. Of course there had always been this side to Barty but this was the end. Just as Regulus had known it would be. The moment Barty Crouch joined the Death Eaters was the moment when he was truly cracked.

"I want you to just leave me alone. I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Regulus- just one more thing… "There was an evil smile on Barty's face. "_Crucio!"_

Regulus was hit with the agonising pain as he fell to the floor, twitching and writhing. The spell seemed to create a large white bubble around him that jabbed at every inch of him, tearing his flesh apart. He tried not to cry. He didn't want to call out. He couldn't even see Barty anymore.

Then it stopped.

Regulus could hardly breath, he could hardly tell which way was up. He couldn't move but just rolled his eyes around his head until he saw Barty who was looking thoughtfully down at him.

"I've always wanted to try that," he said nonchalantly then turned and headed towards the dormitories.


	19. Family Problems

A/N: Yes, another quick update- I'm planning on doing a few of these over the nextt few days as, yet again, I will be unable to post chapter next until Friday or Saturday. Loving all the reviews- they are really helping me keep up the pace :-D

**Family Problems**

As the weather began to get warmer Regulus would often spend his time with out in the grounds with Christine. They both enjoyed watching the wildlife; Christine had a particular interest in birds and would often point out all the different varieties to Regulus who would listen in interest. When they were together, they didn't seem to notice that cold so much and Regulus was able to forget his feud with Barty which the latter continually flared.

Occasionally Christine seemed somewhat distant. She would stare straight ahead with a blank or sad expression on her face. At first Regulus had tried to find out what was wrong but eventually he leant not to ask and would sit in silence next to her, waiting for the moment to pass. However, in spite of these lapses, most of their time together was spent getting to know each other better.

"Look an Osprey!" Christine pointed upwards and Regulus strained his eyes to see the brown and white bird as it soared by. He wished he could fly like that but being on a broomstick could not compare to how a bird could glide on the wind.

He looked across at Christine she was looking up at the Osprey as if she had never seen anything like it in her life. Regulus used this moment to shuffle closer to her and wrap his arms round her waist. Christine looked back at him and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied

"What happened that meant you had to miss a year of school?"

"I told you- family problems."

"But what?" This had been something he had been wondering about for some time. She had told him before that she had stayed at home due to family problems but Regulus could not think of anything that could have happened that would warrant her being at home. His family had had a great number pf problems but the solution of most of them had been to escape to school rather than to stay at home. "I understand if you don't want to say, it's just… well, I've told you lots of my things and I was just-"

"It's ok. It's just hard to talk about." The blankness was consuming the smile from her face.

"You don't have to, really- it doesn't matter," Regulus quickly said hoping to catch her before the blankness took over.

"No, you should know- I want you to know. You're right, you told me all about your brother so it is only fair that I…"

She pulled away from him and turned so she was fully facing him. A cloud rolled overhead and suddenly it seemed very dark.

"It was because…" her eyes darted to the floor, "My brother died- Leonard-"

"I'm sorry-"

"He died of Dragon Pox- it was all very sudden. They tried to treat him but…well, it didn't work out. And it was very difficult- for all of us but I had… I just couldn't face going back to school after that so I just stayed at home and… helped everyone out."

"How old-?"

"Eleven- he was due to come to Hogwarts that year."

Of all the things Regulus had thought of it had not been that. He had seen Leonard Rosier, of course, at family gatherings at his cousin's house but he had never given him a second thought. Now that he was dead he felt as though he should have.

"Its easier being away- I can forget about it. I think I might stay here over the holidays... no, they'll probably want me there. It's so difficult…"

"You could always come home with me," Regulus offered, feeling guilty that he had brought up something that Christine seemed so keen to forget.

"I don't know… I have to-"

"Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok."

Regulus pulled her into him again, hugging her tightly. It was no wonder that Evan Rosier was always asking about her and making sure she was all right. To lose a sibling… but he didn't finish that sentence in his mind because he had already lost a sibling.

He looked up at the sky and saw another bird landing on a near by tree.

"What's that bird, then?"

Christine turned and looked at the tree, "It's a pigeon, silly." The smile returned to her face.

"Oh… well it is quite far away."

As they continued to look at the pigeon as it sat proudly in the tree another bird; an owl, landed next to them and began to but at Regulus with its head.

Regulus turned and took the letter that was in its beak, opening it curiously.

"What is it?"

He began to read.

_Regulus, _

_May I suggest that you go home for the weekend? There are matters that we need to discuss and things that we need to see to. _

_Evan Rosier. _

"Oh… It's nothing."

"What is it?" Christine reached out to grab it from him but Regulus pulled it away.

"It's a letter from home- they want me back for the weekend."

"Well I suppose you'd better go then."

He quickly scribbled a reply.

_OK,_

_RAB_

Then gave it to the bird which swiftly flew away.

"I'll ask about you coming back for the holidays."

"I only said I'd think about it."

"I know."


	20. The Raid Part 1

A/N: Sorry about the wait but I shoudl be sticking around a while now and so, in theory, I should be updating regularly again  


The Raid; Part 1

Regulus obediently arranged to go home for the weekend. In the time between the first message he received from Evan to the weekend he was delivered a great number of letters, each providing him with a little more information that the one before. Regulus found the constant bombardment irritating but could understand why Rosier had done it. He read each message carefully and then burnt it.

So, at the weekend, Regulus went home but did not wait even a moment at number 12 Grimmauld Place he simply took his small bag of belongings up to his room, then flooed to the Rosiers' home as Evan had bid him do.

As planned Evan met him next to the fireplace. Regulus had never visited the Roisers home before and was curious to see the place where Evan and Christine had grown up. However, when he emerged from the fireplace Evan stood in front of Regulus in such a way that meant that he could hardly see anything of his surroundings.

"What did you tell your parents?"

"I said you had invited me round for the evening. I assume that is all right?"

It was then that Regulus heard someone crying. He struggled to look past Evan's shoulder but the older boy continued to move so he was unable to see a thing.

"That is quite all right. Your parents did not protest?"

But Regulus wasn't really listening to what Evan was saying, his ears were instead tuned into the crying which was soon accompanied by shouting. Listening carefully Regulus could clearly hear what was being said.

"It's just selfish! That's what she is- she doesn't even consider the rest of us!"

"It's difficult for her-"

"Merlin, Black- you're still dressed in your school clothes! What were you thinking?" Evan loudly said, giving Regulus a bit of a shove, evidently hoping to distract him from what was being shouted through the house. "I had better lend you something."

Evan walked along the corridor and shut the door through which most of the sound was travelling. He then opened a cupboard and pulled out a cloak. It was the one Regulus had often seen Evan wear with the embroidered rose. Evan handed it to him with a smile.

"This should do. Sorry it's so old but really you should have had the sense to change."

Regulus took the cloak and wrapped it around himself. It was slightly too big Regulus suddenly began to worry that it would get in his way if he tried to cast spells. He just opened his mouth to ask Evan about this when Evan briskly directed him back to the fireplace.

"We had better be going. Oh, you'll also be needing this," Evan handed Regulus the familiar Death Eater mask. "Put it on now. Come on, I don't want to be late, it's bad practise."

"Will Barty be coming too?" Regulus asked apprehensively as he slipped the mask over his eyes.

"Crouch? No, Bellatrix is yet to put him through his paces, only experienced members will be there tonight. I would pay close attention if I were you, this is an excellent opportunity for you." Evan replied as he slipped his own mask on.

"I thought this was just a diversion."

"It is but when the Aurors come you'll be duelling for real."

Regulus felt a burst of nerves shoot through his limbs. He quickly felt for his wand in his back pocket and felt comforted when he was able to curl his fingers around it.

Evan then grabbed a handful of floo powder and shoved it into Regulus' fist. "I'll follow right after you so stay by the grate, understand."

Regulus nodded and stepped into the flames. He could still faintly hear the shouting and crying for the other room but couldn't make out anything that was being said. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about domestic arguments, he needed to concentrate. His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch as he cleared his throat.

"Borgin and Burkes."

Regulus felt the familiar sensation of soot shooting down the back of his throat as he watched grates rush past at a great speed. As usual it was not long before he was forced to close his eyes as he felt dizzy with the speed he was travelling at and because of the soot. The whole thing seemed more unpleasant beneath the stifling Death Eater mask.

He knew when he reached Borgin and Burkes by the strong feeling of being pulled into the open grate. He opened his eyes in time to make a smooth landing and crawled the way of the fireplace, brushing down Evan's cloak. He was covered in so much soot that the silver rose was hardly visible.

Mr Burke was stood behind the counter looking at Regulus through his thatch of hair with a sort of mild interest mixed with something else which Regulus thought might have been fear.

Stood by the wall Regulus saw a group of three more masked figures, none of whom Regulus could identify. Regulus went over to them hoping to find out. He opened his mouth to ask them what they needed to do next when he was interrupted.

"We are meeting the others at the entrance to Diagon Alley," the one nearest to Regulus hissed. Regulus thought it might have been Avery.

A moment later he heard a whooshing sound and Evan appeared from out the fireplace, somehow still managing to look sophisticated and oddly free of soot. Regulus suddenly thought of Sirius.

Evan led Regulus over to the others and addressed the group. "Right, are you all ready?"

Mr Burke shuffled away into the back room and shut the door behind him, it seemed he had lost any interest he had in watching the group of Death Eaters.

"We're ready," one of the Death Eaters replied and the others nodded.

The five then exited the shop and made their way to where Knockturn Alley turned into Diagon Alley.


	21. The Raid Part 2

The Raid; Part 2

The experience of walking into Diagon Alley and smashing shop windows seemed surreal. There seemed to be Death Eaters everywhere. Regulus wondered how, if this was only a diversion, there were enough Death Eaters to carry out the main attack, whatever that might be.

Spells darted through the air around him and people were screaming and shouting as Death Eaters invaded the shops to terrorise those within. Regulus' blood felt almost as if it was vibrating as it coursed through him at a rapid rate. He lost sight of Evan. He couldn't distinguish one Death Eater from another.

He wasn't sure of what he should do. The Aurors would soon be there then he would duel with them for as long as he could then disapperate as planned. Nobody had told him what to do before hand.

So he stood there while people and spells shot by him, looking around in horror. Someone bumped into him.

"Get moving- do something," a voice he recognised as Evan's told him and gave him a push towards Gringotts. Regulus had no idea if that was some sort of indication that he should attack the bank. He didn't much fancy that. He wasn't keen on goblins. So he turned and travelled up the alley towards Ollivander's where he saw the windows were as yet unsmashed.

"_Reducto!"_ he shouted, his voice sounded oddly cold, almost unrecognisable as his own. It reminded him of Evan's voice, for some reason that pleased him.

He watched as the glass shattered sending splintering pieces straight towards him. He held up his cloak to cover his eyes the moved on, smashing any windows that he saw were still intact. It felt all right to be doing that, they were only buildings after all. Occasionally he shot spells at random through the smashed window, pretending there was someone on the other side, wanting to look as though he was legitimately part of the group. He had never done anything like this before.

He was just sending a stupefying charm through the window of the junk shop when he heard a chorale of popping as the Aurors appeared, except they weren't all Aurors. Firstly Regulus noticed that James Potter that Sirius had always hung around with as he began to duel the Death Eater closest to him, a cocky grin upon his face but as he looked around he began recognising more people who weren't Aurors, clearly distinguishable within the group. What were they doing there?

He continued to scan the new arrivals, forgetting that he was part of the fray. It took him by surprise when one of the non-aurors fired a spell at him. Fumbling for his wand he was forced to dodge the spell and ran up further up the alley to get out of the way.

His mind was struggling to keep track of the spells and all the people. They seemed to be everywhere and in very direction. He began to think that he ought to disapparate straight away. It was impossible to tell what was going on. It was almost like a Quidditch match except without the stability of a set role. There was no snitch for him to seek out here.

He still couldn't see Evan, so it would be unlikely that he would notice if he just slipped away...

"Rosier!" He suddenly heard someone shout. They were quite near, Evan must be quite near. Regulus turned to look for him when a spell flew at him.

"_Sectumsepra_!" He felt the spell as it cut into his arm. At first he still couldn't locate where it had come from.

"_Stupefy!"_

Regulus jumped out of the way as the charm hurtled towards him.

"Not quite up to your usual standard, Rosier." Someone laughed, approaching closer, their wand held aloft with a strangely serious expression on his face.

"Sirius," Regulus was able to breathe but he wasn't given much time to think for no sooner than he had spoken his brother shot another jet of red like towards him.

"_Protego!" _Regulus blurted at the last moment and he was shielded.

But no sooner than he had shielded himself from one curse Sirius fired another at him, too quickly for Regulus to either dodge or shield. "_Confringo"_

Regulus was thrown high into the air then smashed against the wall of one of the shops. His elbows hit the wall first and scraped down as he fell to the ground. His whole body felt as though it had shattered. He could hear Sirius laughing. He could hardly believe it was his brother at all. Was his brother really so cruel?

Sirius was striding towards him, a sort of dark menace in his eyes. Regulus wasn't sure if he could move but his arms seemed to be acting regardless, fumbling for his wand which had disappeared when he had been thrown through the air. He looked around as Sirius grew closer. His wand was lying a few metres away. He began to crawl towards it. Sirius was still laughing. He was still around a metre away when Sirius reached the spot where his wand lay. He picked it up and began twirling it between his fingers.

"After this, Rosier?"

"Sirius…" Regulus gasped.

Sirius held up the wand and looked down on Regulus, "Aw, have you lost your wand? Poor thing… maybe you can go crying to your sister. I hear she is the one to always get you out of a tricky situation…"

As Sirius spoke he seemed to grow angrier, he rushed towards Regulus and gave him a kick in the stomach. It was as if the rest of the battle had faded away into oblivion. Regulus was in so much pain he couldn't speak. Sirius seemed to think he was Rosier but why did he hate Evan so much? Regulus had never seen so much hatred in his brother's face, except perhaps when faced with Severus Snape. He didn't know what to do.

"You should have known better than to wear such a distinguishable cloak, Rosier… _Sectumsepra"_

This time it hit Regulus' shoulder, he fell backwards so he was on his back. He could feel Evan's cloak as it began to get soaked with blood- his blood. He curled over onto his side, pressing the cloak against his wound. His mask then slipped from his face onto the ground beside him. He let go of his cloak and reached for it, his first thought being that he didn't want Sirius to see him cry.

"Regulus?"

Regulus only groaned in reply.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius knelt down by his brother's side, dropped both wands on the ground and began to tug at Regulus' cloak to look at the wound on his brother's arm.

Regulus still didn't reply.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius repeated, this time he sounded more panicked.

Regulus couldn't reply. Sirius' eyes dropped down to the mask that still lay next to his brother.

"You're a Death Eater?"

"Sirius…"

For a moment Sirius seemed speechless. Then he snatched up his own wand and stood up, dropping Regulus' arm as if it was a piece of dirt.

"Sirius?"

"Go home, Regulus."

"Sirius…"

"Just go home!" Sirius shouted. There was a crack in his voice and he didn't sound as threatening as he done before. A lump formed in Regulus' throat as he watched his brother turn his back on him and walk away. He would never be able to send that letter now.

"Rosier!" He heard Sirius cry, as he had obviously spotted his true target.

Regulus curled up on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. Any strength that he had was completely drained from him.


	22. After The Raid

**After the raid**

When Regulus woke up he found himself in a place he did not recognise, in a bed he had never seen before. He scanned the room. The walls were covered in a deep red velvety wallpaper that made the room seem quite gloomy. He could make out the shapes of furniture; a desk, a wardrobe and a bedside table with a guttering candle on top. The main source of light coming into the room was from the hallway as it shined through the slit of doorway.

Regulus tried to sit up but his muscles ached so he let himself fall back down into the bed.

Through the darkness flutters of a conversation reached him from the hallway. One voice he knew to be Evan's the other was a woman's voice, at first he thought it might have been his mothers but then he realised it sounded too young and too kind to be hers.

"You're not going in there. Just let him sleep." He heard the woman say.

"He needs to go back to school," Evan said simply. Regulus heard the door squeak as it was opened slightly.

"You should not have taken him with you, Evan. He's too young."

Evan snorted, "He's been involved as long as I have."

"He's just a child- He's younger than Christine!"

"That's not the point- I needed him there."

Regulus felt a burst of pride. Evan needed him. Someone didn't think he was worthless. A Death Eater needed him. Bellatrix would never need Barty.

"To carry out some sort of stupid revenge? It's not fair, Evan. You can't simply use other people as your pawns. That's what went wrong last time, in case you didn't realise"

"Well it didn't work!" Evan hissed as he forcibly pushed the door open.

Regulus closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, not wanting Evan to know that he had been listening in. However, Evan went straight for him and gave him a heavy shove.

"Wake up!" he shouted impatiently.

"Where am I?"

"You're still at my house. I brought you back from the raid- you were lucky you weren't picked up by the Aurors. Why did you take your mask off?"

"I didn't- it fell off when- when-" And then Regulus remembered Sirius and the way he had looked at him. Suddenly he felt like crying.

"You should keep your face covered at all times, unless you want to go to Azkaban."

A shadow appeared in the doorway. "I'll sort it out from here, Evan, you go downstairs and see to the baby."

Evan frowned but did as he was told. The young woman, who was very tall and had one of those faces that seemed to be constantly surprised, then went to Regulus and sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you all right?"

"Who are you?"

"Florence- Evan's sister."

"Oh- I'm Regulus Black."

Florence smiled, "I know. Are you feeling better?"

Regulus couldn't help but smile back, Florence had a definite sense of motherly calm about her that instantly put him at ease. It was a feeling that he had never felt around either Evan or Christine who both seemed more distant.

"I sill feel a bit achy," he tried to sit up again but the pain proved too great.

"That's not surprising. It's nothing serious but you have been a bit battered."

"Will I be able to go back to school?" Being in the home of the Rosier's made him think of Christine and he became aware that he was missing her company. He wanted to escape from his thoughts of Sirius. Somehow Christine always seemed the perfect distraction.

"I don't think you have much choice in that- you're parents won't be happy if you miss lessons. We told them you were staying here," Florence told him just as he opened his mouth to ask. "I'll go and get you something to eat. It's almost midday."

Florence rose and went towards the door.

"Why does Sirius hate Evan?"

Regulus didn't know why he asked it. It somehow just fell out his mouth like a cough. Florence's smile faded as she turned to him again.

"It is all because of a silly incident at school. It's nothing to really worry about. "

"But Sirius really hates him- when he was fighting me he thought I was Evan and.. and I think he was going to kill me," he didn't know why he was saying it but there was something about Florence that made him want to confess all his anxieties just to have her reassure him everything was all right and to mother him. He didn't mind that he had tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. He just wanted someone to explain it to him.

"Don't upset yourself, this is war Regulus and a little animosity and the fact that they are fighting on opposite sides was enough for both our brother to want to kill the other."

She gave him a quick reassuring hug then went to get him some food as she had promised.

Regulus remained in bed wondering what it all meant. What if his mask hadn't fallen off? Would Sirius have actually killed him? Why did Evan seem so upset about the raid? Was he angry with him? What could have happened to make Sirius hate Evan so much?

A baby cry momentarily broke his thoughts.

Would Sirius hate him for hanging round with Evan? Even more than he did already? Regulus just could get the look in Sirius' eyes out of his mind. _'You're a Death Eater?'_ He had been so surprised- so disappointed but else could he have expected. Regulus, after all, was no blood traitor.


	23. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

"Where were you at the weekend?" Bertram Aubrey suddenly asked Regulus. 

Regulus, who had been sat finishing a charms essay, looked up, completely taken by surprise. Bertram had been avoiding him ever since his argument with Barty. 

"I just went home for the weekend." Regulus turned back to his essay.

"Why?" Barty said. 

Regulus momentarily froze then stretched out his aching arm in what he hoped was a casual way. Something told him this would be a good time to pretend to be Sirius, except the second he thought that he had to think of his brother so he quickly shook the thought from his mind. 

"I met up with Evan. It was easier to go home. Have you seen Bellatrix recently?" he smiled sweetly over at Barty. 

"We write daily," Barty snapped. He was flicking through an old tome at such a rate that it seemed clear that he was trying to find something. 

"But you weren't needed at the weekend?" 

Barty continued to flick through the book, pretending that he hadn't noticed. 

"Bellatrix can't have needed you that much- _he _couldn't have needed you that much. Evan needed me. I was right there in the thick of it." 

Barty clicked his knuckles but continued to look at the book. Bertram was looking between Regulus and Barty as if they were playing a game of tennis. Regulus put his quill down. He didn't really feel like writing his essay. His mind was too full of Sirius. 

"What happened?" Bertram suddenly chirped excitedly, going over to where Regulus was sat. 

Regulus looked round the common room. Everyone was noisily getting on with their own work and social affairs. No one would pay attention to what he said. 

"There was Aurors everywhere and I had to fight them- sometimes two at once but it was all right- no problem to me. I sent two flying against shop windows and another I slashed up so good it will probably be impossible to tell who he is through so many scars… and…"

"Did you get hurt?" 

"Look at this." Regulus pulled the top of his robe down to reveal his shoulder which had a clear scar running through it, still sore from the weekend. 

"Woah!" Bertram said, "Look at that, Barty! It's real and everything!" 

Barty looked up again and shut his book. Regulus saw the title _'Human Transfiguration; How to turn humans into animals, furniture and plants.' _However he didn't think on it too long for Barty came towards him. For a moment Regulus was afraid he might hex or curse him like he had before but then he remembered that they were in a crowded common room and Barty would not be able to get away with it. 

Surprisingly Barty offered him his hand. "Perhaps I have been wrong about you, after all," was all he said by way of an explanation. "Why should we be rivals when we can help each other? We have always been friends, after all."

Regulus didn't trust him but took Barty's hand, wondering if he might be able to use the reconciliation to get closer to Bellatrix and the inner circle of Death Eaters. He would just have to watch his back. This was probably just Barty's way of keeping an eye on him. 

"All right, perhaps we could share mentors as well?"

Barty thought this over for a moment, "I guess so, Rosier does seem more inclined to throw us in at the deep end. I have always wanted to go on a raid. I think your cousin still thinks me incapable." 

"Regulus?" A soft voice called from Regulus' right. 

He turned, saw Christine and could not hold back his smile. He hadn't realised that he had missed her quite so much. 

"How are you?" he asked. 

"I need to talk to you." She looked to where Barty was staring intently at her and frowned, "Not here." 

"All right, where do you want to go?"

"Is anyone in your dormitory?"

"I don't think so…"

Christine then took him by the hand and led him towards his dormitory, looking over her whole time at Barty with a look of disgust. 

"You're not friends with Crouch again are you?"

"Not really- just pretending."

Christine sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "I know what you did at the weekend."

"Oh."

"I hope you realise how stupid you are being."

"Look, I think I can make my own decisions. If I want to go home for the weekend and… well, that's my choice. It's what I want." 

"Evan is just using you. " 

"No, he's teaching me what I need to know." Why didn't other people understand this?

"He's using you to get to Sirius. He knows your brother will hate seeing you under his control."

"I think I know what's going on, Christine. I know Sirius and Evan hate each other but that has nothing to do with me. They were fighting at the weekend and I think I really hurt Sirius but... they are two separate things."

"No- they're not. I can't really explain it to you-"

"You could try." Regulus slumped down on his bed. 

"I can't. Just- trust me- as a friend, as a girlfriend or whatever you want to think of me as."

"Girlfriend?" 

Christine broke into a smile, "Whatever."

"Does that mean you will come to stay in the holidays?" 

"I don't know- maybe- if you think about what I said. It's really serious. I don't want you to get hurt but it's so complicated… I don't even know what this is between us or what I want it to be. Sometimes you just remind me of Sirius." 

"What's that got to do with anything?" 

"It's just difficult- with Evan. Think about what I've said. Please, you don't know Evan like I do." 

"I think about it but that doesn't mean I'll agree with it. Your brother has been very good to me. Sometimes he's more like my brother than Sirius is." 


	24. Easter Holidays Part 1

**Easter Holiday- Part one**

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Regulus showed Christine around his home. He could hardly believe that she was there. His parents had shared knowing looks when he had introduced them to Christine but seemed to approve of his choice of company. After all, anyone that could call Bellatrix their cousin was bound to be appropriate. 

Once they had finished a family dinner and chatted politely with Regulus' parents the pair were free to do as they wish. 

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Regulus said excitedly as he pulled Christine up the stairs past the row of mounted house elf heads. Christine paid them no more attention than Regulus did. 

"You'll pull my arm off!" Christine laughed. 

Regulus led her up the stairs to the third floor and pushed open the last door on the landing. 

"I chose this one specially," he announced. 

The room was small in comparison to other in the house, and was wallpapered in a teal print that caught the light and matched the bedspread and the curtains exactly. The bed was tall and elegant and the whole place had almost reminded Regulus of glass. Everything seemed fragile and elegant and beautiful. Somehow it seemed the right choice for Christine. 

"Where do you sleep?"

Of all the reactions Regulus had expected that was not one of them. 

"Don't you like it?"

"It's ok- I won't really know for sure until I've stayed in it though, some rooms just have a weird sort of atmosphere." 

"My room's upstairs. Come on."

His stomach continued to turn excitedly and he could not help but stop and kiss Christine as he led her up to his room. 

"What's that for?"

"I'm just happy." He shrugged. 

The pair stood on the top floor landing. Regulus watched as Christine looked between the two doors. 

"Guess which one's mine."

Christine gave him a look then pushed open the door nearest her. It was Sirius' room decked out in gaudy Gryffindor colours with muggle motorbikes and posing girls all over the walls. The smile faded from Christine's face as she just stood and stared at the room then she weakly closed the door and turned to Regulus. 

"It's the other one." She let out a soft sigh and went to the other door and pushed it open. 

Regulus followed her over to it and saw the familiar green and silver décor and felt comfortably at home. It was good to be back; even better to be back when he was with Christine. 

He went across the room and threw himself on the bed, watching Christine as she explored the room, looking over the photographs and odd bits and pieces that he had collected. 

"I would rather stay here," she announced. 

"What?!" Regulus said, suddenly taken aback. Christine… staying in his room? With him? His heart began to beat a little faster. 

Christine turned red, "No, I mean… well, I like your room better- it's been lived in more- it has a personality. The guest room is a bit… blank"

Regulus' heart slowed again. "Well, I suppose you could stay here… if you want." As the words slipped from his mouth he found himself screwing up his whole face, almost not wanting to hear her reply. 

"What would your parents say?"

She was actually considering this? "They don't come up here that often- they don't have a reason to." 

"And if they do?"

Regulus sprung from the bed and went to his desk where he picked up some parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled a note; '_Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black' _He then went and stuck it to the door. 

"There- no one will bother us now. I used to write that note when Sirius was here and was being annoying- he wasn't very good at sticking though/" 

Christine giggled nervously. 

"So what do you want to do now?" Regulus' heart was pounding again. Was she really agreeing to this? 

"I'll go get some of my things and bring them up." 

Christine disappeared downstairs. Regulus ran to the mirror and inspected himself. He looked all right. He was wearing a decent set of robes, his hair was mostly in order… he smiled at himself … It was the holidays and the only person who was going to bother him was Christine.

Christine came upstairs carrying some clothes which she put down in the corner of the room. She then found her pyjamas and tucked them under the covers. Under _his_ covers! 

"I er… I could sleep on the floor if you'd like." 

"And what would be the fun in that?" She gave Regulus a wicked smile that made his heart beat all the faster. 

This was going to be the bed holidays ever…


	25. Easter Holidays Part 2

Easter; Part 2

**Easter; Part 2**

When Regulus woke with Christine still in his arms he couldn't help but smile. It was early morning and the room was cast in a strange half glow. He snuggled back down into the covers and gave a content sigh; it couldn't get any better than this. 

He was so happy and so drowsy that he almost failed to notice what had woken him. It took almost another minute for him to feel the pain coming from his dark mark. He was being summoned. Regulus groaned; of all the nights he could have been called!

He quickly pulled on some robes and a cloak and, with a final glance at Christine, who still slept peacefully in his bed, he went to disappearate.

When he reached the grove to which he had been summoned he found a circle of Death Eaters. They were all looking towards the Dark Lord who stood scrutinising the group. Regulus shrank back slightly hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. He couldn't look at the dark lord for long; it somehow seemed indecent. Instead he focused on the other Death Eaters. He could see Bellatrix stood admiring her master. Barty Crouch was stood just behind her. Regulus frowned. What was Crouch doing there? 

He walked over to him, hoping to seem nonchalant about the whole affair. Barty was looking very excited. Sweat was running down his brow and it was as if his whole body was buzzing. Regulus didn't quite know what to make of it. 

"Regulus!" Barty squeaked. Regulus had never seen him like this before. Barty was being worse than Bellatrix. Even as he spoke to Regulus he was looking at the Dark Lord, his fingers twitching excitedly. 

"Barty," Regulus replied, pleased with how he managed to sound very relaxed. "I didn't expect you to be here." 

"_He_ told Bellatrix to bring me along." Barty whispered, "Isn't it exhilarating to be in _his _presence? It's like suddenly being alive. He's going to ask me to do something for him- I just know he is! He understands… Regulus I… This is just the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Regulus frowned again. If the Dark Lord wanted Barty to do something for him why would he have summoned everyone? Unless he wanted to show that Barty was his favourite? But then what had Barty done to be so favoured? 

"It's probably just a meeting."

"No- I know it's for me- I can feel it!" Barty insisted, "He knows-"

But Regulus never found out what the Dark Lord knew because it was at that moment that the Dark Lord addressed the group. 

"My friends," even that simple statement made Regulus' stomach leap happily. "I have summoned you here today because I need your assistance."

Barty glowed happily and Regulus wished that he would go away. He knew exactly what Barty was thinking; it was his help that he needed- he was the chosen one. Barty was always the centre of attention. 

"I am in need of a house elf." The Dark Lord let the statement hang in the air as he looked around the group. 

Barty immediately stepped forwards and prostrated himself at the Dark Lord's feet. 

"Master, allow me to offer you my elf- she is loyal and will do as you please."

"And also raise suspicion should your father see that she is gone," Regulus found himself saying. 

The Dark lord, clearly surprised by his sudden outburst, raised his eyebrows. 

"Master, I offer you my elf, Kreacher, he has been in my family for years and would be honoured to serve you." He added a bow at the end and remained with his head stooped while the Dark Lord considered both offers. 

"An elf from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black… that should serve my purposes. Send the elf to me."

"Thank you, master."

Regulus looked across at Barty and grinned. Barty was not the chosen one after all. 

The Dark Lord addressed the group once more then dismissed them, reminding Regulus to send him the elf right away. 

Regulus apperated back to Number 12 and, hoping Christine hadn't woken, crept down to the kitchen. It was still only six in the morning. He quickly scanned the kitchen but found no sign of the elf. 

"Kreacher?"

The elf appeared before him. "Yes Master Regulus?" Kreacher said bowing respectfully. 

Regulus smiled, "How are you Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is privileged to have such a visit from master Regulus so early. Is that anything that Master Regulus be needing?"

"The Dark Lord requires an elf. It is an honour for both master and house elf to be chosen by such a great man and it is you that he has chosen to assist him" 

"Kreacher will be honoured to serve the Dark Lord."

"You must do whatever he asks of you." Regulus' stomach gave a growl. He was hungry. It wouldn't be long until it was time for breakfast. HE HOPED Kreacher wouldn't be away too long "Then come straight home." 

Kreacher bowed low then disapperated.

Regulus headed back up stairs to get some more sleep. This really was the best night of his life. Chrsitine… and he had been chosen over Barty. Nothing could make it any better. 


	26. Easter Holidays Part 3

**Easter Holidays Part 3**

When Regulus woke up again it was morning though not much later than before as there was still that early morning gloom hanging about. Unlike last time, however, it was very clear what had woken him up.

Tapping loudly on the window was a rather dumpy looking Barn Owl. Regulus felt the bed lurch slightly as Christine rolled from it bed and went to the window. She looked exhausted.

"Is that your owl?"

"No, it's one of Evan's."

"He has more than one?"

"He thought Ariadne got too fat so he got another one." Christine shrugged.

The owl really was rather large; it wasn't really surprising that Evan had got another one. Even as he watched it the owl was looked as though it was struggling to keep outside the window as it gradually sunk lower and lower.

Christine opened the window and the owl rolled in, collapsing onto Regulus' bed.

"Poor thing," Christine said, she stroked the owl's feathers as it began to recover.

Regulus looked at the message; it was clearly addressed to Christine. "Aren't you going to look at the letter?"

Christine continued to tend to the owl. "You look at it. Have you got any owl treats?"

"In the top desk drawer."

"Poor thing; it is rather late for her to be up…"

Christine went to get Ariadne a treat while Regulus saw to the letter. He wondered at first what Evan would have to say to his sister but then on closer inspection he realised that writing was not one that he recognised. It looked distinctly feminine so he assumed it was from Florence.

He gently uncurled the roll of parchment and read it. The message was very short.

_Christine, Leo is sick. We've taken him to St Mungo's. Florence. _

"Who's Leo?"

"What?" The smile faded from Christine's face.

"Leo?"

She suddenly grew paler. "What's happened?"

"He's sick. They've taken him to St. Mungo's."

Christine suddenly left the owl on the bed and began pulling on the clothes she had been wearing the day before.

Regulus still found it hard to understand what was going on. "Who's Leo?"

"It doesn't matter," Christine managed to say as she pulled on her cloak.

"It obviously does- Christine- please- just tell me."

"I can't." she quickly grabbed a quill and scribbled a note on the other side on the message that Florence had sent her. "Can I use some Floo powder?" She didn't wait for Regulus to reply, she just rushed towards the door.

Regulus followed her, not sure of what else to do. She tore down the stairs until she reached the ground floor and the main fireplace. She grabbed some Floo powder and went to leave. Regulus snatched at her arm, preventing her from going.

"Let me go, Regulus- I have to go! He's sick… I- Let me go!" she screamed almost hysterically.

"Who's Leo?"

"Please- you don't understand- I have to go. Let me go"

"Tell me who Leo is," Regulus found himself shouting back at her, the urgency of the situation making him erratic.

"He's my son!"

Christine pulled her arm from Regulus' hold and disappeared into the flames, the sound of her voice as she declared her destination still echoing round the fireplace.

Regulus continued to look at the space where she had once been. Had he heard that right? She had a son? Whose son….? He needed to follow her- he needed to go to St Mungo's and find out the truth. Forgetting that he was dressed in nothing but his underwear he grabbed some Floo powder from out of the pot and threw it into the fire. He was just about to step into the flames when a terrible scream sounded in his ears.

He turned and saw Kreacher rolling on the floor as if in agony.

"Master Regulus!" he shouted.

The Floo powder instantly fell to the floor at Regulus' feet and Regulus propelled himself towards the elf. What was wrong with him? What had the Dark Lord done?

"Kreacher? What happened?"

"Kreacher is thirsty!" was all the house elf could wail as he clutched at his throat.

Regulus was filled with paralysing horror; luckily something took over and acted for him. He ran downstairs to the kitchen and filled the nearest container- a saucepan with water. He then ran back up the stairs to Kreacher.

"Kreacher- here's some water. I've got you some water…" He propped the elf up on his knees and helped him drink.

The house-elf's eyes were wide and watering and his face showed such a terrible expression that Regulus at first thought that the elf might be under the Cruciatus curse. He tried some spells, hoping that it would stop the pain but the twisted and haunted expression on the elf's face never wavered.

The elf drank the whole contents of the pan and then called for more water. Regulus summoned some more water and gave that to the elf but it did not seem to be relieving Kreacher in any way.

Frightened thoughts rushed through Regulus' mind…. Kreacher was going to die. He hugged the elf tighter to his chest. Kreacher couldn't die- he couldn't. Regulus wouldn't let him.

"Don't die Kreacher- whatever you do- don't die! Get better. Drink some more water. Get better, please… "

The elf drank obediently and eventually his wails quietened.

When the elf finished drinking Regulus hugged him tightly, tears prickling his eyes. How could he let this happen to Kreacher? The elf was his responsibility and he had let the Dark Lord do this to him…

The elf turned limp in his arms.

"Kreacher? Kreacher… ? Say something…" He stroked the house elf's ugly face, hoping to revive him but the elf remained quite motionless. "Kreacher!" Regulus screamed, unable to control himself. He buried his head in house elf and sobbed. How could he have let this happen?

"Master Regulus saved Kreacher…" came a small croaking voice from below.

Regulus sat up and looked down. Kreacher was looking up at him, smiling weakly. Regulus had never felt so relieved in all his life. A new wave of tears came over him with the shock of seeing the house elf alive.

"What happened?"

"The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave there was a cavern, and in the cavern there was a great, black lake. There was a boat.. There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-dark Lord made Kreacher drink it…"


	27. Never Happened

_A/N; Sorry but this is only a short linking chapter…. _

**Never Happened.**

"Regulus, will you at least speak to me?"

Regulus looked up and was surprised to see Christine stood over him. He quickly tucked the potions book out of sight.

"I think you owe me some sort of explanation,"he said to her.

"I know, but not here." She looked nervously around the library at all the students quietly getting on with their work. Their whispered conversation seemed strangely loud, "I'm really sorry, Regulus…"

"Where do you want to go?"

Christine shrugged looking unsure then her face suddenly brightened and she turned, nodding to Regulus to follow her. They walked in silence as Christine led Regulus through the school.

Regulus wasn't too surprised when he realised that she was taking him to the Owlery. She quickly slipped through the door, waited for Regulus to do the same, then shut it behind them. She leant against the door as if she needed it for support. Regulus felt trapped. The stench of the birds lingered unpleasantly in his nostrils so he pulled his robe up over his nose.

"Regulus…"

As she said a sort of panic rose inside him. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what was happening. He didn't want to hear about some other guy. He just wanted to immerse himself in trying to work out what the potion was that the Dark Lord had used and, more importantly why it had been used to protect a locket, of all things. Kreacher was more important than whatever Christine had to say. Anyway, he really didn't want to know.

He instinctively stepped towards the door but then remembered that Christine was stood in front of it.

"How's… Leo?"

"He's all right, thank you. He came home from St Mungo's yesterday." She sounded tired. "Regulus… this isn't easy to explain."

"No…" part of him still hoped that she wouldn't. He could forget all about it if he really wanted- perform a memory charm on himself- anything to stop this conversation.

"But I think it is important that you know. I didn't want Leo- sometimes I still don't. He was uninvited and unwelcome and the only reason he is here at all is because of some silly rivalry. I'm a terrible mother."

"I'm sure you not."

"No? I went to your house in the holidays rather than spending time with my son. I would rather do anything other than spend time with him. Florence looks after him all the time- I know its not fair but I just feel so bad about it all."

She looked as though she was going to break down at any moment. Regulus went over and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all right. It's not exactly an easy situation to be in."

"But to make it worse I've lied to you as well! And now you hate me as well"

"Shhh... it doesn't matter." It didn't matter. It wasn't really happening. Everything was fine. He just needed to get back to his studying. He just needed to talk through what happened with Kreacher again- searching for any clues.

But it did matter- it had to matter, else why was she here, crying in his arms?

One of the owls cave a sympathetic hoot as it flew overhead.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to- it's all right. You obviously didn't want me to know so-"

"I just don't want there to be anything _to_ know. Leo's father doesn't even know about it all- only Evan knows everything. I spend most of my time trying to pretend it never happened."

"But it did,"

"I'm sorry, I suppose I had better get on and explain. You would probably rather be doing something else."

Regulus didn't want to confirm this assumption.

Christine pulled away and went over to the nearest owl that was sat preening itself on its perch, leaving Regulus stranded by the door. His hand reached for the handle. He watched as Christine gathered herself, paying no attention to him but focusing completly on the owl.

It was at that moment that he realised something; would he ever tell Christine about his involvement with the Dark Lord? Would he ever tell her about what had happened to Kreacher? Probably not. Maybe it wasn't that bad that she had lied to him. It seemed that everyone has their secrets... But then his secrets were different. His didn't matter in the same way.

How he wished this wasn't happening!


	28. Pranked

1977- Evan is in his Seventh year at Hogwarts

_1977- Evan is in his Seventh year at Hogwarts_

**Pranked**

She was looking over at him. Evan knew it. Anyone else would think that Kathryn Jewkes was looking beyond Evan to her boyfriend of six months, Sirius Black whom Evan had the task of working with, however, Evan knew it was him.

"How are you getting along, Miss Jewkes?" Slughorn's large form lumbered between them, completely eclipsing Kathryn from view. Evan turned back to his work bench where Sirius Black was carefully slicing some caterpillars to add to their cauldron.

Evan had not let Black anywhere near the cauldron since the lesson had begun. He had insisted that Black prepared all the ingredients while he attended to the cauldron. He was all too aware of the pranks Black was prone to pulling and he wasn't about to be caught out.

They were supposed to be making a burn-healing paste but so far the mixture was yet to reduce and so looked like lumpy gravy. Evan carefully stirred the mixture- clock-wise just as it stated in the book.

"These caterpillars are suitably diced what else does his lordship want?" Black said sarcastically as he held the caterpillars right up under Evan's nose. Evan rolled his eyes, checked that the caterpillars had been sliced correctly then added them to the cauldron.

Now all the preparation was complete Black began chatting to Pettigrew, who had been working with Snape, about something leaving Evan to continue with the work. Snape was ignoring his Pettigrew completely and putting his whole attention into his work.

Evan felt eyes on him again. He looked up. Kathryn Jewkes was looking at him- again. But then, who could blame her? Evan flashed her a smile which she returned. So what if she was Black's girlfriend she seemed far more interested in him.

He was bored of his current relationship. He liked the challenge of pursuing a girl; as soon as he had her she no longer seemed to matter. He wasn't interested in a relationship but it was flattering to see how many would be willing to date him..

He looked back down at the cauldron; it had now formed a thick paste and was the exact shade that was described in the text book. It was a shame that Black shared in his mark.

"Now, if we all finish up what we are doing… My, my- I have never seen such perfect colouration and consistency before! If anyone wishes to see what the paste ought to look like they should look into Miss Evans' cauldron.-10 points for Gryffindor, for remarkable work!"

No matter what anyone else in the class did it was always Lily Evans that got the recognition. Evan didn't care. The main thing was that he had managed to last a whole lesson with Black causing a diversion and pulling a prank on him. Perhaps it was Potter's turn instead. Philip Archer _was_ looking rather nervous.

"If one of the pair would like to test the paste by putting a small amount onto the back of their hand; if the paste works correctly a new layer of skin should begin to grow over the area the paste is administered to."

Black looked up at Evan for a moment as if suggesting that he ought to be the one that tests it.

"You have to be joking, Black! If you think I am going anywhere near anything you have helped create…."

"Fine," Black shrugged nonchalantly.

Evan let out a sigh of relief. The paste was obviously fine. He had simply not given Black a chance to sabotage the paste. All those others that had been tricked by him… they obviously just hadn't been careful enough. It was clear that if you knew how to handle the situation then you could triumph…

There suddenly was a terrible scream.

Evan turned and saw that Black was rolling about on the floor clutching his hand which seemed to have caught light. Evan stepped away. Professor Slughorn, who had been discussing something with Lily Evans turned, saw the flames, and rushed towards Sirius Black at the same time as James Potter.

Together Potter and Slughorn frantically threw water onto the flames and beat them with an old cloak. It was sometime before all the flames had been completely extinguished and Sirius Black lay white-faced and howling on the floor.

"Someone added the powdered hellebore too early, it seems," Slughorn said thoughtfully as he frowned.

"It was him- he didn't let me touch the cauldron all lesson and then he _made_ me test it. He must have done it on purpose!" Black declared, pointing fiercely at Evan.

"I didn't! It was him! I know it was- he is always tampering with other people's potions!"

"But why would he have done that to himself?" Potter asked smugly.

"I know he did- he just wants me to get in trouble! He deserved to be burnt anyway. He is always ruining everything!"

"Now, now- that's enough! I shall use Miss Evans' paste on Mr Black's burns and I don't want to hear anything else on the matter." Slughorn interrupted as he waddled over to collect the paste from Lily's cauldron.

"But he did it on purpose- I know he did. He is just trying to get me in trouble!"

"I cannot believe, Mr Rosier that you will not accept your mistake and apologise to Mr Black" Slughorn told him as he smeared the thick paste onto Sirius' burnt hand. As Slughorn turned to berate Evan, Sirius grinned irritatingly up at him and Pettigrew gave him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Apologise! Why should I apologise when he did it to himself- on purpose?" Evan found himself shouting, he just couldn't believe that no one believed him. It was just typical.

"I'll have to take ten points from Slytherin if you don't calm down, Mr Rosier."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"_Twenty_ points from Slytherin and that is the end of it! Now, will everyone pack away? Rosier, I'll put you in charge of clearing up this mess. Mr Potter, I think you should tale Mr Black to the hospital wing"

The class gradually dispersed and Rosier was left to clear up where Black and he had been working. There were burn marks on the floor, the cauldron had been knocked over and ingredients were scattered everywhere. It was just like Black but Evan wasn't going to stand for it. Black needed to learn that Evan Rosier wasn't going to simply sit by and let himself be pranked. Some people had dignity.


	29. Revenge

**Revenge**

It shouldn't have been so easy but it was.

Evan watched as she turned to leave the Great Hall. She was alone and walking quite slowly.

"I'll meet you back in the common room." Evan said to Avery then quickly went to catch up with Kathryn Jewkes.

"Another girl!" Evan heard Wilkes exclaim. "How long so you reckon he'll keep her for this time?"

"He won't get her at all; that's Jewkes- Black's girl- a Gryffindor," Snape informed them.

Evan thought that Wilkes said something else but by that time he was too far away to hear what they said.

It didn't take him long to catch up with Kathryn she seemed to be lingering just outside the Great Hall. For a moment Evan was afraid that she was meeting Black but then he realised that it didn't really matter if she was.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Not really. Just saw you following; was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, turns out I'm dateless this Saturday night; was wondering if you could help me out." Evan shrugged.

"And what makes you think that a girl like me would be interested in you?" she sounded annoyed but she was smiling.

"I saw you looking in potions. Are you interested or not?"

She thought for a moment looking Evan up and down as if scrutinising a piece of meat at a butcher's. "Why not?"

"What about Black?"

"It's an open thing. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Evan watched her as she left. It really shouldn't have been that easy. Were they really in an open relationship? Did Black know this? Well if he didn't he certainly would tomorrow night….

The next part of the plan wasn't going to be so easy to initiate but he was bound to think of something if he thought hard enough; after all it didn't take an Alchemist to think up a cunning plan.

He headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. It would be good to have a moment when most people were still eating. That was the trouble with Hogwarts; there was never a moment where you could just be alone.

"What are you smiling about?"

Evan turned and found Christine looking quizzically at him. So much for a moment's peace.

"Things are just beginning to go right, that's all."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"Actually, I have something that you could help me with." It was worth a try.

"What?"

"You know Sirius Black that arrogant Gryffindor prat?"

"No," Christine replied quickly, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"How can you not- the way he flaunts himself…"

"Is he the one that charmed your cloak?" Christine said mildly.

"_Yes,_ that would be the one."

Christine just couldn't hide her smirk. "So what about him?"

"Could you do me a favour with regards to him?"

"It depends what it is."

Evan paused, Should he tell her the truth? No. Probably best not to it would only make it more complicated.

"There is something that I need to discuss with him but he is proving reluctant to see me. I was wondering if you might be bale to lead him to me on Saturday night, without telling him what you are really doing so that I might speak with him."

"What's going on?"

"He's stolen my essay for Potions and I want him to give it back."

"Oh, all right then," Christine didn't sound convinced. "As long as that's it- you- you're not going to attack him or something are you?"

"My dear little sister, how could you think me capable of such a thing?"

"I guess I just know you."

"But you're do it?"

"I suppose. What should I tell Black?"

"Be inventive. But don't tell him who you are!"

* * *

_Saturday Night_

Evan looked down at his watch; 11; 00. Come on, Christine… Kathryn was looking up at the stars. He had taken her to the tower as he had been unable to think of any other private place where Christine might plausibly lead Black.

"It's such a beautiful evening…"

It was then that Evan heard them; the lightest footsteps treading up the stone steps.

"Not as beautiful as you."

They were getting louder; he could hear Christine's voice.

"I'm sure I saw your owl up here yesterday- he's a long-eared owl, right?"

For a moment he thought Kathryn might have heard as well so he lent in and kissed her, fiercely feeling her melt into him. At the same time Evan kept one eye on the door.

As he saw it gradually open his heart leapt. This is it.

"Kathryn!" Sirius yelled.

"Evan! I thought you-"Christine said, looking horrified.

Kathryn pulled away from him and turned to Sirius looking a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question but I would have thought the answer was obvious! What do you think you are doing? I thought- I thought-"

Evan smirked, "What exactly did you think, Black?"

"And _YOU- _of all the people!_"_ Black was now roaring like a true Gryffindor. Predictably he rushed over to Evan and punched him on the jaw. Evan fell to the ground, dizzy but still conscious.

"Sirius-"

"Don't! Don't talk to me. You are not who I thought you were. I thought I could at least trust you to be loyal!"

From a strange angle Evan watched as Sirius left the tower, Kathryn chasing after him. Christine then came into view above him.

"I hope you're satisfied! Are you all right?"

Evan slowly began to sit up. "I hope my jaw doesn't bruise."


	30. The Calm Before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

For the week after Sirius found Evan and Kathryn together Evan was plagued with pranks. James Potter had started a fight with him in the corridor and both of them put in detention with Professor McGonagall. Peter Pettigrew somehow stole all of Evan's shoes and socks forcing him to go barefoot for a week and, when the shoes were finally returned they were covered with abusive slogans that could not be removed by magic or otherwise. Remus Lupin had charmed all his textbooks so they were written in ancient runes and whenever he tried to decipher them they would change to a different code. All of these, of course, were but minor disturbances. Evan was waiting for the big one- the attack to end all attacks but strangely he neither saw nor heard much of Sirius Black.

However, whenever he did catch sight of Sirius he was moping around the castle hopelessly lovesick and brooding. Whenever Evan caught sight of him Sirius was quickly ushered away by his friends as if he shouldn't be seen in that way.

Evan was pleased. Black deserved it. He needed his head deflating; if only he could do the same for Potter the whole school would be thanking him.

He continued to see Kathryn, revelling in parading around with her when he knew Sirius or his friends were around. It was amusing to watch them- so loyal to their friend it was as if he had injured them as well.

Days passed then weeks and soon months had gone by and Black seemed to be recovering. Evan caught sight of him rejoicing after humiliating Snape, saw him laughing, showing off in class… all the things Black would usually do and still there was oddly not sign for retaliation. Perhaps he had underestimated Black? Or perhaps he had broken him? Broken him so badly that he couldn't even fight back and had to take out his anger on other- lesser beings like Snape…. Now that was a thought. Evan loved it. He had broken Sirius Black.

It was almost the end of the year and… nothing. Black had simply let him walk away with the girl, unconquered- not even challenged.

Triumphantly Evan went to bed that night, assured of his own superiority. He slept deeply and soundly as there was nothing to disturb him.

"Evan… Evan…"

Evan rolled over in his sleep.

"Evan… Evan!"

His eyes snapped open. "What?" he moaned. A dark figure was stood over him… he jumped. He was immediately awake and slipped out the other side of the bed away from the figure. This was it. This was Sirius Black's revenge. His first thought was to run then to fight. He fumbled for his wand but, remembering that he was only wearing his underwear Evan realised that his wand was still in his bed.

The dark figure was still stood over him. Would he be able to get the wand in time?

"Evan!" the whisper turned into a hiss; a high pitched and feminine hiss.

He quickly picked up his wand. "Lumos!" a circle of light grew around his wand. "Christine?"

She was crying. "I need to talk to you."

"All right, come on, let's go down to the common room and you can tell me what's wrong."

Wrapping his arm around his younger sister Evan led her out of his dormitory. Some of the boys complained, still half asleep, at being disturbed but by the time the pair had reached the door all had rolled over and gone back to sleep.

He sat Christine down on one of the sofas and sat next to her patiently waiting to hear what she had to tell him but after a few minutes of silence where Christine did nothing more than sniff Evan began to wish she's hurry up.

"What is it?"

"I'm Pregnant."

"What?" Evan wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"I'm not going to saying again, Evan."

"But... but.. you… I thought… who?"

Christine looked away, towards the fire, still crying and biting her lip. She looked exhausted and unlike herself. She had left her glasses somewhere and without them it was as if she was a completely different person.

"Christine?"

Christine turned back to Evan and suddenly burst into uncontrollable tears. Evan sighed, now was obviously not the time to get such answers. So he hugged he tightly and soothingly whispered in her ear.

"We'll sort this out; it's all going to be ok."

"No. You're going to hate me."

"I could never do that; you're my baby sister and that means that I have to love you regardless."

"Even if I've done the most stupid thing?"

"Even if you have done the most stupid thing and won the award for the most idiotic act known to wizard-kind."

"I should have known better; I knew how he felt about you but I thought I loved him- I always liked him and…" but the rest was lost amongst her tears.

"Shhh. Who are you talking about?"

"Sirius Black. I thought he liked me… I thought… "

"Black? He-?"

Christine nodded.

Evan hugged Christine tighter to him and thought of the ways in which he was going to mutilate and destroy Sirius Black. He was going to pay for this; it was one thing to seek revenge on your opponent but quite another when it begins to involve family members.

"Don't worry, I'll sort this out."

"No! You mustn't! I don't want him to know! I don't want anyone to know- ever. Please don't Evan- it'll just make it worse- let him know that he has got to you… I don't want anyone to know."

"You'll have to tell mum and dad sometime."

"I know. But no one here- I couldn't face it if people found out. Please Evan…"

It was then that Evan knew that as much as he hated Sirius Black he couldn't let it get in the way of his love for his sister.


	31. Never the Same Again

**Never the Same Again**

Christine finally turned from the owl seemingly indicating that she had finished. She still didn't look at Regulus.

Regulus didn't know what to say. "The baby…"

"Evan Leopold Rosier- Leo."

"Leo is...is Sirius'" but he couldn't finish that sentence, "He is my nephew?"

Christine nodded, still looking at the floor, her glasses gradually slipping from her nose.

"Does he know?"

"No. You won't tell him, will you?"

"No." Regulus didn't know how he was speaking at all. How he agreed to keep a secret from his brother but then, he had kept many secrets from him. How was this any different?

"Do you hate me?"

_Yes_, hissed a voice in the back of Regulus' mind. "No." he replied allowed.

He couldn't explain it. She just wasn't who he thought she was. Sirius had… it was like she was tainted with his brother. She wasn't his anymore. It wasn't the same. She has a baby- his brother's baby. His parents wouldn't like that.

"And that's why Evan tried to… He wanted me to face Sirius at the raid?" Evan had used him just like Sirius has used Christine. They were both just pawns in this battle. But she had loved Sirius- she had consented…

Christine was just nodding along with everything he said. She looked terrified. Regulus didn't know what to do. How could he love her knowing that… If he was Sirius he would want to know that he had a son. Evan if that son was unfortunate enough to be named after a rival.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I'm just… "

"Disappointed?"

"Surprised. What does this all mean?"

Christine just shook her head.

"Did you love him?"

"What?"

"Did you love him?"

"Who?"

"My brother."

Her head sunk lower but she didn't answer.

"Did you love him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Regulus shouted without realising then, in a quieter tone added, "At least, it does to me."

Somehow it felt as if everything depended upon this question. His mind was full of questions with no answers and she had all of them. He needed to know. If she had loved Sirius did that mean she only loved him because he was Sirius' brother? Was she _settling_ for him as a substitute? Would she have him back if she could? And if she never loved him what did that say about her? That she was willing to… but that wasn't who he thought she was but then she _must _have loved him. But that means… He had to let this rest. He had to stop thinking.

She was looking at him now. Terrified. It was as if she thought he was going to hit her or something. Why didn't she answer?

"Well?"

"I used to," she finally said, "But I don't any more."

"So where does that leave me?"

"It doesn't change anything between us. I love you more than I ever loved him. He was just… I don't know a crush that went too far"

"A crush?"

"It means nothing," she turned away again back to the owl but Regulus wasn't finished there was still so much more to ask.

"Would you take it back if you could?"

"Yes, I probably would. It was silly, I'm a terrible mother and I wouldn't have to have this conversation with you."

She hunched over, her shoulders shaking. He had upset her.

But what about him?

He opened his mouth to snap something but held himself back. If he snapped at her he might lose her forever. It wasn't worth it. He loved her too much. He had to not let it bother him. It was all in the past and there was no way of changing it. It didn't matter. It mustn't matter.

Christine was still crying so he went to her and folded her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. It's ok. We mustn't let this come between us. "

"You're not angry?"

_Yes. _"No, it' all right."

He hugged her tighter.

"Thank you Regulus."

"When can I meet my nephew?"

He held her even tighter, tighter and tighter because he knew he could never love her fully again. She was no longer completely his. She had betrayed him even before she knew him. She had loved his brother just liked everyone else… except their parents but that was only because they, like him, knew the truth.

He desperately wanted to pretend like none of it had happened. He wanted the naivety he had a week before; anything to allow him to love her completely again. But he couldn't. Things could never be the same again.


	32. If Only

**If Only…**

"We stayed together until the end of the school year but it was never the same. As soon as he knew the truth it was as if I lost part of him. He was as distant towards me as I must have seemed to him. Secrets seem to have a way of creating gulfs between people. Even now I don't know what he was hiding. One night he came to me; it was the first week of the holidays and we had already officially parted ways.

"Still upset by our parting I willingly invited him into our home, hoping that he was going to take it all back. Something was wrong... I don't know what but he was very agitated and told me that he didn't have long. He explained that he had tried to see you but there was no one home so he wanted me to give you a letter from him- but until the war was over- he was very specific about that. "

"Did he explain why?" Sirius asked, his throat strangely hoarse.

"No. Not a word. I didn't understand what was happening. If I had known I would have kept him there longer… at least for another night. But as it was he simply gave me the letter and emptied his pockets asking me to dispose of the items he removed from them. I didn't. I hope you don't mind but it didn't seem right. I later gave his watch to Caster; it seemed fitting somehow. Then we parted ways and I never saw him again."

"And Caster?"

""Born some months after. Neither Regulus nor I were aware of his existence at the time of his death.

"Once I discovered… well I didn't know what to think. I never really had very strong maternal instincts but I was glad that I still had some connection to him. I loved your brother very much. In some ways I think I wanted Caster to substitute him. From the moment I knew I was pregnant I willed it to be a boy who looked just like his father."

"The likeness is uncanny."

"It seemed like my consolation… not long after Caster was born Evan was killed. It was he who was keeping me sane through all this. I don't know what would have happened if Evan hadn't been there. I know the pair of you have your differences but I do owe a lot to Evan. I couldn't have asked for a better brother and when he came back as a ghost…

"It was then that I reclaimed Leo from Florence and moved here where Evan and I raised the boys away from the war and everything that went with it. I think that was the best decision I ever made."

Christine weary leant back in her chair, fanning herself with the newspaper.

"Have you any idea of what Evan has been doing to those boys?" Sirius rose angrily. "Caster is terrified of him!"

"I know that Evan can be a little old fashioned in what he teaches the boys and has retained some unpleasant prejudices…"

"He drove Caster to shut him in a bottle!"

Christine's gaze wandered to the brightly coloured birds that surrounded them, "I am aware that my brother hasn't been a suitable influence and I tried to talk to him but when you are as indebted to someone as I am to Evan it isn't easy."

"Well I shall see to it that it is put right- my…." But the weight of the words that Sirius was about to say completely escaped him. He sunk down into his chair. _His son. His nephew. _"Why was I never told?" he snapped.

"How could I have explained? You wouldn't have wanted him- not back then. What good could it have done? What would it have changed?"

"Everything!"

Would he, has he known he had a son who was depending on him, would he then have recklessly chased after Peter Pettigrew? Would he have gone to Azkaban? Would he have seen them all grow up- Leo, Caster… Harry. Would Harry have been his? He could have had a family- a real family and maybe he wouldn't have been the best father and maybe he would still have been a bit reckless but he everything could have been better. Harry's life could have been better.

"I'm sorry. I only did what I thought was best."

"I had a right to know!"

"I know but I was ashamed. Only Evan ever knew… not even my family… I'm sorry. I was young and silly and I should have told you but I can't change that now"

"No."

"Perhaps you will be able to forgive me; all things considered?"

Sirius didn't reply. If only he had known, it might all have been different. He might have had a proper life, freedom, innocence, maybe even happiness.


	33. The Letter

**The Letter**

"I ought to give you the letter," Christine said quietly as she disappeared into the house.

Sirius just sat there still in a complete daze. What more could Regulus tell him? He had discovered so much already the letter would no doubt just be a commentary on what he had already heard from Christine.

He almost jumped when Christine appeared again, surprisingly quickly. She was holding a small envelope sealed with the Black family crest. Silently she handed it to Sirius who turned it over in his hands. The paper was brown and curling but the writing on it was still very clear; Sirius Black in Regulus' annoyingly neat handwriting.

Sirius lay it down on his lap and reached for his drink.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I'm just taking a moment."

"I'll leave you to…." Christine's sentence trailed off and she awkwardly edged inside muttering something about cooking.

Sirius wasn't sure what to do. For almost a year now he had been chasing after contact with his brother even though he knew that he was gone but now that he had it it somehow seemed wrong. What difference could Regulus' words do now?

He turned the envelope over in his hand and traced his finger over his name the k on the end of Black had been smudged; it was a strange contrast to the neatness of the lettering.

Quickly he turned it over and broke the seal, pulling the parchment from the envelope.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this and in some ways that makes it easier for me to write to you. I have been trying to write this letter to you ever since we parted ways. I would go to the Owlery and find Icarus, stand there with parchment and quill and try and dream up ways to make you want to be my brother again._

_My final years at Hogwarts have had an emptiness and though I tried to ignore it I have realised that I would rather have you around and hating me that not around at all. I had hoped that we might have been able to settle our differences but it seems it was not to be. _

_There is much I wish I could atone for and I hope that, in some small way, the actions which lead to my death will suffice. Unfortunately it does nothing to clear the air between us. I may have been a perfect son but I was never a good brother; a fact that I regret daily. _

_I write this as I stand at your front door; it took me quite a while to track you down and I was so proud of myself when I finally learnt of your address though it seems we are not to be reconciled as, no matter how hard I will it or how hard I knock on your door you will always be out. _

_So, I suppose this is all I have by way of an apology, it isn't much but I couldn't forgive myself if I left without making some sort of attempt. Perhaps one day you will understand what I have tried to do and what I died for. I hope that it has made a difference and that the horrors of the war are long passed. I'm sure with a host of brave men like you it cannot last forever. _

_I asked Christine to give you this letter in hope that a few other confessions and apologies can be made. Once the war is over I think it is right for these to come to light and hopefully offer you some happiness. _

_I know I'm your brother and brothers don't get to say this sort of thing often but I just want you to know that I love you, and I always miss you, that I'm sorry and that I forgive you. Take that wonderful life you fought so hard to make and live it well. You deserve it. _

_Your brother,_

_Regulus Arcturus Black. _

A lump had risen in Sirius' throat. He missed Regulus so much. If he had only been in that night then he too could have had the chance to say what he needed to say in return.

The truth was that though Regulus had been a fool he was still his brother and Sirius couldn't help loving him.

Sirius choked then and, for the first time in years found that he was crying. Crying for them all; James, Lily, Remus, Regulus even for Peter but most of all he cried for himself.


	34. Time to Leave

Time to leave.

As Sirius stepped inside the house, tears still in his eyes he began to wonder where he was going to go. Now that he knew all that Regulus wanted him to know it seemed wrong to stay. This was only what his life could have been not what it was. The boys didn't even know who he was, apart from the infamous murderer. He couldn't intrude on this alternative life any longer. He belonged in England with Harry offering him any support he could give. However, before he left there was just one thing he had to resolve.

Evan sailed through the wall making Sirius jump. He had a smug expression on his face.

"I wouldn't look so pleased with myself if I were you after all, you are dead."

"Sticks and stones, Black."

"You need to stop tormenting those boys. It's not fair. Why are you even doing it? TO get back at me? They're just children-"

Evan let out a snort. "I'm not doing it to get back at you. The boys need to learn. If it weren't for me they would know nothing of their lineage- nothing of what it means to be a pureblood."

"Oh and that would be terrible," Sirius said sarcastically.

"We may not share the same values but Christine asked me to teach the boys-"

"Well I'm asking you to stop."

"As if you could ever dictate what I do. It is my duty to make sure they grow up properly-"

"It is not your choice. That choice should be down to their parents. Christine-"

"Christine has never complained."

"Well I think you'll find that will be changing in future." Sirius snarled then walked straight through Evan in search of Christine. He couldn't help but smile when Evan soon appeared in front of him again and he just kept on walking, forcing Evan to glide behind him.

"Christine will listen to me. I am her brother- it is me that has been there for her while you- all you have done is break her heart and ruin her life!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to ruin the life of those boys."

"They have to know. Not even Christine will stop me. They need to know! There is nothing you can do to harm me-"

"I could put you back in your bottle and throw it into the middle of the ocean." Sirius said with a grin.

"You won't be able to get me into it. Caster only did because-"

"How _did_ Caster manage it?"

Evan sucked his cheeks in tightly and whooshed through the nearest wall muttering something under his breath. Sirius wished that he could have sent a few good curses after him but knowing that they could not affect a ghost and being without a wand he was quite helpless on that front.

"Christine?"

"I'm in here." Sirius heard a muffled voice from one of the rooms. He walked down the hallway and opened the door nearest where he found Christine making up a bed, tucking a sheet under a mattress.

"Um… I think I had better be going now. There is just one more thing-"

"You can't be going, not now."

"What do you mean? I can't stay here I-"

"You need to meet the boys."

"You don't understand-"

"I'm making you a bed. Sort these pillows out, will you?" Christine threw a pair of pillows and a pair of pillow-cases at Sirius who caught them but did not begin to push the pillows into their cases.

"The boys won't want to meet me."

"Of course they will- Caster especially."

"No, they won't."

"Why not?"

"Because as far as they know I am an escaped murderer."

Christine dropped the piece of sheet that she was trying to tuck under the mattress and stared up at Sirius.

"Then you will just have to explain to them that you aren't," she said quietly as she picked it up again.

Sirius' mouth hung open in surprise. "How do you know I'm not?"

"You said 'as far as they know' suggesting that the truth is different."

"Doesn't the fact that I could be an escaped murderer worry you?"

"I have lived with Evan my whole life. As long as you don't intend to murder us all in our beds then I can ignore that fact. Will you murder us all in our beds?"

"No- I'm innocent. It's just-"

"Well, then we don't have a problem."

"But the boys will think I'm a murderer. It's all over the news-"

"Then you had better explain how people have come to believe you are a murderer so I can explain to them before they meet you."

"There isn't any proof. Look, it would be much better if I just left-"Sirius put the two pillows down on the bed and began inching from the room. "If we could just sort the small matter of-"

"I suppose it is all to do with the war," Christine let out a sigh. "So pointless. I'm glad I moved away from it all. I suppose if you are on the run you will need a place to stay. You are welcome to stay here. I doubt if anyone would suspect that you would come here." Christine looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment. Then Christine suddenly turned away again, seemingly shy once more, as if she had just realised how bossy she had seemed and felt embarrassed. Sirius politely looked aside.

"I- I suppose there is some sense in it but not for long- I need to get back. Harry… well I need to get back. "

"All right but at least meet the boys. You owe me that at least." Christine began to smooth down the now properly made bed.

"I suppose… As long as it isn't any problem."

"I need to go feed the birds." Christine then left the room and headed back towards the garden.

"What about Evan?"

But Christine seemed not to hear for she just carried on walking.


	35. Pigwidgeon

**Pigwidgeon **

For several days Sirius did little but sleep copious amounts, eat well and taunt Evan at every opportunity. Christine spent most of her time caring for the birds so told Sirius to make himself at home.

This might have been easy had Evan not purposefully tried to irritate him. Instead of just letting Sirius sleep Evan would pop into the room every few minutes to ask if Sirius wanted anything and sometimes Sirius woke to a cold chill and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Evan floating over him with an oily smile.

Instead of just letting Sirius eat Evan would warn Sirius off the food and tell him disgusting stories which were obviously meant to put Sirius off his food. This did not affect Sirius quite as much as Evan would have liked for in the past year Sirius' diet had been far from ideal.

Both these facts made it very easy for Sirius to implement the past time of trying to annoy his enemy. Christine seemed oblivious to all of it. Perhaps it was Evan's way of always seeming oh-so pleasant or maybe she just accepted it without comment. Although on several occasions Sirius heard Christine and Evan arguing.

Part of him was still desperate to see Harry again. It seemed so cruel the way, after finally meeting, they were torn apart once more. However, knowing that he was safer where the Dementors could not find him, he knew a letter had to suffice. He spent several hours pondering over what he should write, making sure that every word was just right and that he had said everything he needed to say without giving anything away then he went to find Christine.

She was out in the garden with Buckbeak, feeding him some dead rats. Sirius smiled it seemed that the hippogriff had been accepted into the bird colony with the rest.

"Christine?"

She looked up, caught by surprise. "Yes?"

"I would like to send this letter back to England have you an owl that I can use?"

"Of course. I'll take you to the Owlery."

"Owlery?"

Christine nodded.

"You really like birds, don't you?"

Christine led Sirius to the end of the garden and into a circular stone building. The smell coming from it was remarkable and when inside Sirius found about thirty owls all sleeping peacefully with slips of sun across their faces. The temperature inside the Owlery was far below what it was outside and the contrast was enough to make Sirius shiver.

"May I borrow one?" But then Sirius had another idea. "Actually, would you be willing to sell me one? There is a boy in England that I owe a pet."

For a moment Christine looked reluctant.

"He would be going to a good home."

"Then you can take one- free of charge. Which one would you like?"

Sirius began scanning the owls, trying to see one that seemed reliable enough for the job. There were owls of all varieties, eagle owls, barn owls, snowy owls… Suddenly Sirius felt something sharp on his ear, he instinctively swatted whatever it was away.

"Ouch!" he turned and saw that it was a tiny owl bobbing enthusiastically.

Christine reached up and caught the owl, smoothing its wings affectionately. "It looks like this one has chosen for you."

"Do you really think he is up to the job?"

"Of course he is! He's raring to go"

"He's very small…" The owl, as if hearing this, puffed up its feathers and gave a hoot. Christine gently passed the tiny owl over to Sirius who held it awkwardly. "Couldn't I use another one?"

"No, I insist that you use him. He may be small but he will get the letter there and besides he has volunteered."

Christine then began pushing Sirius from the Owlery. The owl gave an excited hoot as it tried to stand but toppled over, falling back down into Sirius' palm.

Christine then handed then fed the small owl a mouse. "That should keep him for the journey."

Sirius watched in disgust as the owl dropped the dead mouse onto his hand and began picking at it. Once the owl had finished eating Sirius attached the letter to its leg, it was far too big for it.

"Now, you are to take this to England and give it to my godson- Harry Potter it is there that you will find your new owner and he will look after you. Do you understand?"

The owl chirped in reply and flew off awkwardly struggling with the letter.

"I hope it reaches him all right."

"Of course it will. He may be small be he is resilient and enthusiastic. He will make a fine post owl."

Sirius wasn't so sure but he wasn't about to argue.

"The boys will be back in a couple of days; they're arriving by portkey."

"Oh right," Sirius' stomach gave a strange lurch.


	36. The boys return home

**The Boys Return Home. **

One the morning of the 19th June Sirius was awoken by a cool breeze across his face.

"Evan! Will you just leave me alone?" he shouted, throwing one of his pillows across the room and trying to settle down again.

"Sorry," came a small voice and he heard someone leaving the room.

"Christine?" He slowly opened his eyes and saw Christine stood in the doorway.

"The boys will be here soon."

"Oh…"

Christine turned to leave but then returned to the doorway, "What am I going to say to them?"

Sirius gradually sat up in bed, pulling the blanket up over his bare chest. "The truth, I suppose."

"How do you think they will take it?"

Sirius smiled, "You know them better than I do."

"But what was it like for you?"

"A shock- I never thought… well at least they know that they have to have a father… somewhere and an uncle isn't too shocking, I suppose."

"I guess."

"How are we going to do this? Am I going to meet them first or are you going to explain…?"

"I don't know… Will you explain with me?"

"What if they recognise me?"

Christine shook her head and went to sit on the end of Sirius' bed. "This is so difficult. Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"Well it's a bit late to back out now. What have you told them before?"

"I told them he was dead."

"Right… "

"Do you think it's going to be all right?"

"I need to get dressed."

"Yes... I'll go and prepare lunch."

A wave of something very much like panic seemed to wash over Sirius. He couldn't quite understand it. He quickly forced himself to get dressed. Christine had told him to use Evan's robes and to ignore the ghost's protests. Sirius picked out some blue robes and threw them on, running his fingers through his hair.

What was he going to say to the boys? What if they didn't believe that he was innocent? What if they didn't like him? A million questions ran through his mind and all he could do was wish that someone else- anyone else was here to help him. If only he could talk to Remus about this he would know what to do… maybe he could floo him…

But at that moment there was a distinct whooshing sound from outside and the sound of two teenage boys calling to their mother.

What should he do? Christine had told him that she wanted him there… maybe he should go through to see them?

Slowly and very quietly Sirius crept through the house until he could see Christine and her sons just inside the kitchen. Caster was talking excitedly about something to Christine while Leo sneaked food from the table. Sirius gradually inched forward, hoping that Christine would call for him or shoo him back to his room- just something so he knew what he should do.

"What's he doing here?" Leo was pointing towards him with a look of alarm. "Mum, Sirius Black is in our house-" Leo quickly drew his wand

Caster turned and knocked one of the plates onto the floor, smashing it. Christine quickly went to the doorway and stood in front of Sirius blocking him from any spells Leo might cast.

"Now boys, I need you to listen. We are in no danger. Sirius is a guest here."

"He's a murderer!" Leo went forward and tried to push pass Christine to get to Sirius.

"No, you must listen to me, please… "

"What has he done to you?" Leo demanded still trying to pass his mother.

"Nothing, Leo, please… "

Leo overpowered his mother and stepped up to Sirius who stood completely still. There was nothing he could do to defend himself. He wasn't about to fight his own son… he tried not to show the adrenaline that gripped him.

"_Incarcerous!"_ ropes sprung from Leo's wand and firmly bound Sirius. "We need to hand him in to the ministry- they need to give him the Dementor's kiss…"

Sirius couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"No, Leo, listen- you can't."

"But-"

"He's your father."

There was another crash as Caster knocked another plate onto the floor. Leo slowly lowered his wand, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"You said he was dead."

"I know but-"

"You _are_ a Death Eater!" Caster exclaimed, he looked as though he might cry.

"No… I… if I can just explain…" Sirius began.

"But even if he is our father, he murdered thirteen people" Leo said reasonably.

"With a single curse!" Caster added.

"I'm innocent- if you just let me explain."

"This better be good and I won't be untying you"

"That's all right, as long as you let me explain before you do something you might regret."

And so once again Sirius was forced to tell his story. He couldn't help but think of Harry and wish that Remus could have been there to explain it with him but he muddled through as best as he could, sometimes having to go back and fill in missed sections all the time remembering that there was no actual proof that he could offer them and without proof it seemed unlikely that they would believe him. Still he went on, looking round for a way of possibly escaping should the situation turn nasty.


	37. Truth and Proof

**Truth and Proof. **

"I believe you," Caster said as soon as Sirius had finished. The boy looked enthralled and Sirius couldn't fail to notice how the boy's eyes had a strange shiny quality which made Sirius wonder if he might cry. Sirius turned away. Caster looked so much like Regulus and in so many ways Sirius still wished that, somehow, it could be Regulus who was telling him that he believed him with tears in his eyes.

"What proof have you got?" Leo asked sceptically, his head tilted arrogantly. Sirius sighed; this boy was beginning to annoy him.

" Well, I'm afraid that the main piece of proof I could have given you escaped but certain aspects of the story will add up with what you already know."

"Such as?"

"I believe Remus- professor Lupin was revealed to be a werewolf."

Leo raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"And if you went into the archives and got a copy of the Prophet from the 23rd of June you will see Pettigrew in his Animagus form and his index finger is missing which fits in with the story- You've probably heard how they only found his finger after his murder."

"See- it has to be true." Caster said excitedly.

"And then there's the fact that I'm an Animagus. There are also several reliable people who can confirm this- Remus, Harry and his friends-"

"Harry Potter?"

Sirius nodded. "And I'm sure that if needed Dumbledore would even support my story. I would happily allow you to question any of these people. If that's what needed to prove my innocence to you."

Leo still looked sceptical. "I'd like to have time to think about this, after all, you could be trying to trick us. I want to be able to consider other possibilities."

" Crikey, you're worse than Mad-Eye Moody." Sirius had not been expecting this, thank goodness he hadn't be faced with so much scrutiny in the shrieking shack.

"He always likes to have the time to think things through," Christine said quietly, "Well, things like this anyway."

"I don't know why you have to think about it so much- for the first time in our lives we have a father- an actual father."

"And if he is we'll be stuck with him for many years to come but if not I'd rather not have an impostor- or worse a murderer."

"He would still be our father- at least we know who he is"

"Caster-sugar, honey, there is something else I need to tell you," Christine said uncomfortably.

"What? You not leaving are you?" he glared at Sirius accusingly.

"No, it's just… Sirius isn't your father."

"But you said-" Leo looked up, looking completely confused.

"No. Leo- Sirius is _your_ father but he's not Caster's"

Sirius watched as Caster's face fell. He looked exactly the same as Regulus had done in his first year at Hogwarts when he had tried to talk to Sirius and his friends and Sirius had ridiculed him and told him to get lost.

"What do you mean?" Caster asked in a small voice.

"Sirius is your uncle."

Caster nodded, slowly taking in the information, struggling to keep control. "Ok, then where's my father? Can I meet him?"

"No, your father's dead…. Caster!"

But Caster had already run off. Both Leo and Christine went to follow him but when they reached the door they had to stop, realising that only one of them could go.

"Are you going?" Christine and Leo asked at the same time. They then exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Maybe we should give him time to think?" Leo finally said.

"Do you think he'll be all right?"

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do. I mean, I always thought we were, you know, brothers- real brothers and you always told us that Dad was dead,"

"Regulus is dead."

"Regulus?"

"My brother," Sirius explained.

"Caster's dad," added Christine.

"That's just…. Isn't that illegal?"

"No," both Sirius and Christine said at once.

"It's just… a little unusual and a bit confusing," Sirius added. He wished that he could leave Christine to explain everything. He had only been talking to Leo for a few hours but still, he didn't feel like a father. Leo was just a teenager that he had just met. He didn't know what to say to him.

It wasn't like with Harry, with Harry he had something in common with him. Harry was James' son and they both loved talking about James and Sirius had known him- really known him before he was imprisoned. He had been desperate to see Harry, to learn anything he could of him- the connection had always been there.

It wasn't like with Caster either. He didn't know Caster but from the moment he had first seen him he felt connected to him. He was so like Regulus. Caster was like his opportunity to make peace with his brother. Make up for everything that he had done wrong. He felt indebted to both James and Regulus and their sons needed watching over so that was how he's make amends. But Leo… Leo was the result of a malicious attack at an enemy. How could Sirius ever feel connected to him?


	38. Padfoot Returns

**Padfoot Returns**

"How is he?" Christine asked Leo anxiously as he came in from the garden.

"Well he shouted at me if that tells you anything."

"Maybe I should try talking to him again, if I could explain…" Christine went towards the door.

"I don't think it will help. He just needs time to cool off. He can't keep this up for long."

Christine looked wistfully out the window, as if she could see Caster, although he was round the other side of the house sulking under a tree.

"I even threatened to hex him but he-"

"You didn't!" Christine started running towards the door.

"I wasn't going to do anything- relax. It was just an empty threat."

"Well you shouldn't even joke about hexing people…."

And Christine went into a long rant to her son about hexing people, in particular his little brother who was delicate and needed to be looked after and not threatened.

Sirius hung back from the conversation trying to pretend that he wasn't there. He was almost relieved when Evan floated into the room.

"I have to say I'm surprised," Evan said sounding thoughtful. "If I were Caster I would have thought I'd had a lucky escape. At least his father was vaguely respectable."

Sirius opened his mouth to defend himself but Leo beat him to it, "If you think so little of him he must be good- sorry I ever doubted you Black."

Black. It sounded odd. "You know you could call me…." _Dad?_ _Father? Sir? Padfoot? _ "Sirius."

Leo shrugged. "All right, Sirius."

"Why don't you too take some time to talk while I go make the tea?" Christine said, still peering out the window.

Sirius looked at Leo and Leo looked back at him for a moment Sirius thought he could hear them both gulp.

"Evan I'll need your help in the kitchen," Christine quickly said as she left the room. Evan smiled in a way that, on anyone else, would have seemed pleasant, then followed his sister.

Sirius didn't know how long they sat in silence for but it seemed like a lifetime. What was he meant to say?

"So… er- you like Quidditch?"

Leo smiled, "It's ok- I prefer just flying though. The Slytherins keep begging me to join the house team but I have better things to be doing."

The Slytherins. Sirius had forgotten that his son was in Slytherin. He tried to think of something to say that didn't link to this… Leo probably didn't like Gryffindors but then Caster was in Gryffindor…. "What better things?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Leo's eye which Sirius knew he had got from him. "I like to carry out experiments."

"What kind of experiments?" Sirius hoped that it was the pranking kind. Perhaps he and his son would have more in common than he first thought.

"All kinds- things with time, the after life- Uncle Evan is useful for those… all sorts really. I want to be an Unspeakable. I just love the idea of solving all those mysteries and I bet they already know tons of things that they haven't told anyone. Though, part of me would love to be an Auror but that's mostly just to annoy Uncle Evan. What did you used to do before…"

"Oh, I- " Sirius stopped himself before he mentioned the order, he supposed that was still a secret. "This and that; I was never that serious about a career."

A sudden eruption of shouting was heard from the kitchen. Leo and Sirius exchanged looks. "I'd better check out what's going on- do you know where the Geist- Glas is? I think things might be a bit easier if Uncle Evan was contained for a while…"

Sirius shrugged and Leo casually left the room. He didn't seem that enthralled by the sudden arrival of his father but then he was probably too old for that sort of thing.

For a while Sirius sat and listened to the arguments as they blazed. Leo's voice adding to the furore but then he decided that he couldn't stand it any longer so he transformed into Padfoot and stepped out into the garden.

Sometimes it was just easier to be a dog than to be a man. Padfoot was like a haven to him. When the Dementors got too much he would transform and, almost out of habit, it just felt right for him to disappear into the large black dog now and enjoy some of the simpler things in life.

He walked past the bird cages causing the brightly coloured bird to squawk in alarm, not being accustomed to seeing a large black dog.

He then walked around the side of the house and saw a nice shady tree where he went to sit under- the sun really was relentless and though he enjoyed the warmth sometimes it just seemed too much in comparison to what he was used to.

He lay down and rested his head on his paws, closing his eyes, the sounds of the argument nothing more than a distant chatter.

"Oh, hello- what are you doing here?"

Sirius listened to the sound of Caster as he walked through the long grass over to where Sirius was lying. He even smelt like Regulus. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Who do you belong to?"

Caster was looking down at him, his face was all puffy and it looked as though he had been crying but as he looked at Sirius a warm smile spread across his face. He sat down beside him and began to smooth Sirius' ears.

"How are you today then, boy? Well you look happy enough. Sometimes I wish I was a dog- I think it would be a lot easier. You don't have a care in the world, do you?"

Sirius let out a snort; that was far from the truth.

For a while Caster sat in silence just smoothing Sirius' fur then, all of a sudden he stopped and looked down at him.

"Were you at Hogwarts?"

Caster stood up and backed away. "Wait a minute… is this your animagus form? Sirius?"

He was discovered. There was nothing else he could do. Sirius transformed back into human form.

"Yes, it's me."

"I think I like you better as the dog," Caster said moodily.


	39. Beyond the Death Eater

"I think I like you better as the dog,"

Sirius' head spun slightly. He suddenly felt very tired, up until the time the boys came home he had done little but rest, gradually recuperating, slowly beginning to feel human again but now he had something to do… as much as he hated to admit it he just felt tired. It was like he was already an old man. Sirius hated feeling like that.

He clutched at his head and stumbled backwards to sit down.

"Are you all right?"

Sirius managed a grin, "Course I am, just decided not to stand around all day if you're going to insult me."

"So you're going to sit around instead?" Caster didn't sound convinced. "You can leave me on my own, you know? I don't need all this explained to me- you're Leo's dad my dead is dead,- I get it."

Sirius tried to reply.

"And I don't need your sympathies or explanations either. I've never had a dad so it doesn't make any difference"

"Good. Now why don't you come in and have something to eat?"

Caster shrugged, "Just don't feel like it, I guess." It was at that moment that the boy's stomach growled, betraying him instantly. "I'm not going in there- I just want some time alone- to think."

"OK." Sirius replied, wearily rubbing his eyes.

For a moment they sat in silence, Sirius's heavy head occasionally drooping forwards.

"Aren't you going to leave me?"

"Look, if you want to sit on your own you are going to have to find your own place to sit- I'm sat here now and I'm not budging." Sirius said as he suppressed a yawn.

"I was here first."

"I'm not the one that wants to be alone."

Silence again. Sirius' head nodded forwards once more, he shook it violently in an attempt to resist it. He wasn't an old man or an invalid he shouldn't be this tired. He noticed that Caster was looking at him again so he gave him another grin. Caster stared stonily back at him.

"My dad's a Death Eater, isn't he?"

Sirius jerked his head up again. "Sorry?"

"My dad- your brother- he was a Death Eater, wasn't he?"

Sirius sighed and gently stood up, hoping it would keep him awake. "How do you know that?"

"Uncle Evan told me."

"Oh yes… of course. "

"So was he?"

"Yes, he was."

Caster visibly slumped.

"But I don't think he was a very good one, if that makes any difference. Got in so far, wanted to back out, panicked, and so was killed"

"But if he joined up then… it doesn't make any difference if he wanted to back out, he still joined so he must have agreed with them and thought that-"

"Yes but you must be used to that by now, your family, my family… it just goes with the territory. It doesn't mean anything about us though; we don't have to think the same way as they do- did. We all make our own choices..."

"I know that," Caster snapped. "It's just… everyone hears my name and they make all sorts of assumptions and I've spent the last four years telling them I'm different- that my family isn't like that and then it's just…. Then I find out I'm the son of a Death Eater and it's as if... as if, in spite of what I think and how I act, it lessens me as a person. It's all right for Leo in Slytherin because… well, maybe they aren't so prejudiced- there is a real mixture but I really don't feel I belong in Gryffindor."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"I know exactly how you feel, kiddo. I was practically the first in my family to get sorted into Gryffindor and at first people were a bit funny about it but when they got to know me it didn't matter any more because they just knew me as me but people who don't know me… well, they hear the name Black and have already made some assumptions about me. I'm sure it didn't help my case when I was arrested."

"So they're nothing I can do?"

"Course there is- just be your own person and don't give a damn about what assumptions people decide to make."

"Easier said than done." Caster seemed to slump even more.

"Anyway, Regulus might have been a Death Eater but that wasn't all he was."

Caster looked up, a hopeful look in his eye, as if urging Sirius to say something that would prove that his father wasn't a monster.

"You say people make all sorts of assumptions about you but look what you've done- you hear that your old man is a Death Eater and immediately make assumptions about him."

"But-"

"We all do it. _Even _I do sometimes," Sirius said cockily.

Caster let out a snort. "So what was he like?"

"He was my parents' favourite; he was very considerate of them; he didn't like people not to like him so he always tried to do what was expected of him. He wanted people to be proud of him. He was in Slytherin, a prefect and played seeker on the Quidditch team. He liked animals; I suppose that's why he got on so well with your mum. He had quite a conscience as well- not the best for a Death Eater. I think he regretted a lot of things. He made many mistakes and was misguided and was an annoying younger brother but he wasn't all bad. So, you see?"

"I think so… maybe you could tell me more about him."

"You might have to ask your mum."

"Why?"

"I don't really have much to say." Because Sirius wasn't sure how well he knew his brother at all. Because Sirius hadn't even spoken to him since that raid in Diagon Alley. Because Sirius felt a lump rise in his throat whenever he spoke about his brother. Because, in spite of everything, he missed him and, because, in spite of what he liked people to think, he regretted letting Regulus slip away from him.


	40. Nightmare

Nightmare. 

_Sirius sat outside sunbathing, half naked, enjoying the warmth when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and smiled._

"_Regulus, what are you doing here?"_

_Another shadow. Sirius turned to see a new figure stood over him. _

"_James?"_

_He leapt to his feet. They were back. They were really back! He rushed to embrace them both, laughing with happiness he could not contain. However both Regulus and James stepped back from him, shaking their heads. All at once their features began to melt away, dripping away like wax down a candle and they weren't James and Regulus but Harry and Caster. _

"_Harry! Caster!" he said in surprise, stopping abruptly in front of them, tears prickling his eyes. They were gone after all…. _

"_Leo!" they called back. It was then that Sirius realised that he wasn't Sirius bur Leo… except he didn't want to be Leo. _

"_NO, no- I'm Sirius…" _

_And Evan Rosier was there laughing at him, no longer a ghost but alive and dressed in Sirius' robes. Sirius looked down and saw that he had become transparent, saw that he had become a ghost in place of Evan. _

"_NO… No! NO! no….noo!" he screamed. _

He awoke to find Evan smiling down at him.

"Having a bad dream, Black?" he asked sweetly.

Sirius quickly sat; throwing his body right through Evan, not caring when felt the icy chill come over him. He then quickly ran down the hallway and, without a thought, burst into Christine's bedroom.

"I need to leave," he announced.

Christine jerked away, as if answering some emergency call. She jumped a second time when she saw Sirius.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to leave," Sirius repeated.

"What? Why?"

"I can't stay here a moment longer… the boys, Harry… I need to see Harry! I promised James and…."

Christine calmly stepped out of bed and went to Sirius, "You need to calm down; I need to be able to understand what you are saying."

Sirius took a deep breath, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings. Suddenly realising that Christine was in her night dress. For a moment he couldn't help but stare. It had been so long… but then he remembered why he was there.

"I need to go home- to England. I can't do this – with the boys and… I'm not ready for this and I should be with Harry. I told him that he could live with me… I owe it to James"

"Come over here, you're shivering." Christine led Sirius over to the bed and draped the covers over his shoulders. Sirius didn't even notice. "Do you think you will be of any use to him while in the state you are now? I'm sure he would rather you had your health and besides, what about the boys?"

Sirius shook his head. "I can't do it. This is too much…" tears prickled his eyes but he fought them "It is all too much…. Too new… I can't do it... I can't… it's just suddenly hit me. I don't know what I am doing here, I don't really know you people but suddenly you're all here… sons, nephews… it's all too much." And no matter how he tried he could no longer hold back his tears. He turned away from Christine so she could no longer see him.

"It's all right- you've been through so much… "

"I wish Remus was here," Sirius said, trying unsuccessfully to stop his voice quivering.

"Remus? Remus Lupin? You can invite him round… if that's what you need?"

Sirius shook his head, "I want to go home. I want to go home and be with Remus and James and Lily and…but I can't. Everything is just too different."

Christine wrapped her arms around Sirius pulled him to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" she soothingly began to smooth his long hair, as if he was also one of her sons. "It's hard but it's all right. You just need time to adjust." She softly kissed his forehead.

Part of Sirius wanted to tell her that he was not a baby, that he didn't need her to comfort him like that but at the same time there was something about it that felt so good that he couldn't resist it. It had been so long since he had had any human contact. It felt good to have someone caressing him again; assuring him that things weren't so bad. It was something that he had always found comforting. Whenever things seems to be turning out for the worst a brotherly hug from one of his friends or the loving embrace of a women had always made him feel better and made the pain a little softer. Gradually she relaxed into her arms.

"There, now if you still want to leave them I won't stop you but I think for the sake of your health and for the sake of the boys it would be better if you stayed., don't you agree?"

He still needed Remus.

"I'm going to write to Remus."

"OK."

"I'll see what he says then make a decision."

"Good. "

Sirius knew he was going to go home. He couldn't stay here. Harry needed him and he didn't want to have to answer any more of Caster's questions or struggle to get to know Leo just because he somehow felt he should. He wanted familiar faces and a chance to feel normal again.

"I think you need to get some sleep, come on."

Christine carefully led Sirius back down the hallway to his bedroom and tucked him back into bed, checking that he didn't want a glass of water or anything to eat.

And, although it was a little odd Sirius was grateful for the attention.

"I think Leo and Caster are lucky to have you as a mother."

"Good night, Sirius."

"Good night."

As he slowly drifted off to sleep Sirius began to wonder why he had never thought to talk to Remus before but then, he supposed, after twelve years of no contact it was easy to forget that it is possible.


	41. A Day of Rest

A/N: sorry it took a while. I was on stage again last week but hopefully i'll be able to make up for it this week. :-)

A Day of Rest

Sirius spent the whole of the next day in bed, not through choice but because Christine told him he must. Fortunately for Sirius she did not restrict what he was allowed to do while lying in bed and so he was able to consider what he was going to write to Remus.

Normally it would have been very easy to know what to say, however, the fact that he wasn't able to give away anything that might betray his location made it somewhat difficult for him to ask Remus to come to him. He had the main body of the letter sorted;

_Dear Remus,_

_Following some recent discoveries I could do with a friend and was hoping that you might join me here. It has been so long. _

_Eagerly awaiting your reply;_

_Padfoot. _

The problem was that he had no idea as to how he was going to tell Remus where 'here' was.

He could write it in code but that could always be cracked. He could attach a portkey but if the letter was intercepted that would lead whoever found it right to him. No, this was definitely something that required more thought. Unfortunately Sirius didn't feel in the mood for problem solving. He wanted to get Remus to him as fast as possible.

After spending some time pondering the matter and coming up with no answers Sirius was running out of patience. He was just about to throw the letter across the room and go in search of something to eat when he saw Leo walk past his door.

"Leo?"

"Yes?" Leo doubled back on himself and peered round the doorway.

"How are you at problem solving?"

"I like a challenge," Leo shrugged as he stepped into the room and plonked himself on the end of Sirius' bed.

"How do I tell someone my location without revealing to the world where I am hiding?"

"Is this your letter to Professor Lupin?" Leo could obviously tell Sirus' surprise by his face as he added, "Mum said that you were inviting him."

"Only for a little while- _if _I can figure out how to send this stupid letter."

"Easy," Leo said with an infuriating grin.

"What do you mean 'easy'? How can it be done?"

"I'll invite Professor Lupin over while I'm in England; nobody knows the connection between us."

"You're going to England?"

"I managed to convince the ministry to offer me some work experience in the Department of mysteries."

Sirius was surprised; they didn't allow just anyone to enter that department. "How did you manage that?"

Leo puffed himself up proudly, "Just a bit of assertiveness. I sent them an essay on my theory on the limitations of the boundaries of haunting grounds. Caster's stunt with the Geist-Glas gave me a few ideas. I've been using Uncle Evan as a test subject."

"I'm sure he loved that," Sirius said with a grin.

"He's not too difficult to persuade when you know how. I can't really say much more than that but apparently the Department was impressed with my theories and want me to share them in person while on a kind of unofficial work experience. Of course it will look good on my application to them next year."

"You really are set on the idea, then?"

"It's just what interested me. I wanted to be an unspeakable for as long as I can remember. Now, can you remember Professor Lupin's address? Does he live in London?"

A wave of doubt washed through him; he was pretty sure that Lupin would have returned to his childhood home but that certainly wasn't definite. What if he had found somewhere else to live in the past twelve years? Although, Sirius supposed, if he had gone somewhere else someone at his old address might know where.

"No, He lives on the Isle of Wight- I'll give you the address." Sirius quickly scrawled the address onto a piece of parchment and handed it to Leo who looked at it that carefully put it into his pocket. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow- by apparition."

"When did you pass?"

"Only a month ago."

"Don't splinch yourself then- I'm relying on you"

Leo smiled cockily, "As if I would."

There was then the familiar moment of awkwardness when Leo needed to leave the room and neither was quite sure of what to say to the other yet. Eventually Leo just gradually inched away while Sirius pretended to be reading the Daily Prophet.

When he looked up again towards the door he saw Caster peering round the corner.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was just wondering if you were all right. Mum said-"

"I'm fine."

Caster began to walk away again but then he stopped. "It must be boring having to stay in bed all day."

"It's not too bad."

"Oh." Caster went to go again.

Sirius looked back down at the Prophet, another headline about him; Apparently he had been spotted in Spain.

"Did you want to play a game of Exploding Snap?"

Caster was suddenly upon him again and Sirius really didn't want to play Exploding Snap; for some reason he always seemed to lose. Last time he had played had been against James and his lucky robes had caught light. James had thought it very funny, Sirius had begun to think the robes might not be so lucky after all.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Caster added trying to sound casual.

Sirius was about to decline when he saw the look on Caster's face and knew that he couldn't refuse the boy, he just looked so desperate for his attention.

"All right then, why not."

At least, he supposed, it might make up a bit for not playing with Regulus.


	42. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

When Remus unexpectedly walked into his room it was like seeing his old friend for the first time all over again. He dropped the sock he was holding onto the floor and rushed to Remus, smothering him in a grateful hug.

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" he announced.

"This is some hide out that you've got here, how did you end up staying with the Rosiers?"

Grinning Sirius released his friend, "Why is it that every time I see you recently it always involves some sort of long explanation?"

"I guess you've just got a lot to explain. Christine wanted to know if you wanted some tea- she thought you might still be asleep"

"Who me? Never!"

Remus chuckled, no doubt remembering when the boys were at school and the rest of the marauders were often forced to extricate Sirius from his bed by any means possible.

"I suppose we had better help Christine," Remus said going to the door while Sirius pulled on the dropped sock.

However, the pair just reached the door when Christine appeared carrying a tray. "I didn't know what you two wanted so I made a selection; there's tea, coffee, some juice- the milks there, sugar, chocolate biscuits, custard creams, digestives, seed cake… oh, and some toast… just in case- If there's anything else you want then just let me know." She was babbling on at a mile a minute. "I've set you up in Leo's room, I'm afraid this is the only spare room in the house- I hope the arrangements are all right. Sirius, may I talk to you a moment?"

"OK."

"…outside."

Remus sat down on the end of the bed and lent towards the tray, pondering over which selection to make. He eventually picked up a chocolate biscuit, dunked it into one of the cups of tea and put it in his mouth.

"Make sure you leave some of the chocolate biscuits for me- I know what you're like!" Sirius called as he left the room.

Christine shut the door behind him and led him down the hallway towards the kitchen where she began talking to Sirius in a low voice. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is he a… a werewolf? I heard the boys talking, they said that he had left the school because… of his condition. Is it true? "

"Yes,"

Christine paled.

"But it's all right- it's not that time of the month- he's no different from anyone else- he can't harm anyone."

"But still… a werewolf! You should have told me before you invited him to stay!"

"You said it was all right for me to invite my friend- I really need him right now…."

"But I didn't know he was- he was a... a….-"

"A Werewolf!" Sirius shouted in exasperation. "It doesn't hurt to say it!"

"But what about the boys?"

"They are perfectly safe- they have had him as their teacher for the entire year! And I think you have a very warped logic considering you are quite happy to have the boys around Death Eaters and suspected murderers without a second thought but are worried about a wonderful, kind man who just happens to be suffering from an illness which, for most part, does not affect those around him."

"But when there's a full moon-"

"He won't even be here. He-"

But at that moment Sirius heard his bedroom door click shut and Remus had joined them.

"Perhaps I ought to be going; I don't want to cause you any trouble." He had a chocolate smear in the corner of his lip that made Sirius smile because it was so like Remus. "Thank you for your hospitality." He added and turned to collect his belongings.

"Remus wait!" Sirius shouted.

"It's no good Sirius, this is Christine's house and if she doesn't want me here then I won't stay. I'm sorry but this isn't your decision to make."

He took another couple of steps and Sirius realised that his friend was walking out of his life again, without him even being able to explain what was going on or talk though all that was pressing on his mind or to even find out how Remus had been faring in the past twelve years.

"If you're going I'm going with you," Sirius announced automatically.

"Sirius don't be an ass- it's too dangerous for you to go back to England. You need to stay here where you are safe" Remus said looking concerned.

"I refuse to stay with people who won't accept a friend of mine. I'm sorry but danger or no danger I'm going home."

"What about the boys? You haven't even had a chance to get to know them! Don't you owe it to them?"

"Maybe, but I owe more to my friend. The boys may be blood relatives but Remus is in my true family and I won't let him down- not for you, not for anyone. I've already let him down on two occasions and I would rather die than make a third! So I have no choice but to go."

Sirius then began marching down the hallway back to his room where he intended to pack a bag full of mostly Even Rosier's belongings before he, Buckbeak and Remus made a bit for England.

"All right," Christine said in a small voice. "He can stay- you both can stay, as long as you promise me he isn't dangerous."

"This isn't right. It seems I have already outstayed my welcome- I think it would be better if I just headed off…." Remus said still backing along the hallway apologetically.

"I told you I'm going with you."

"But you can't," Remus told him again, "It's not worth it. I'd rather know you were here and safe than facing Azkaban again."

"I know but…"

"You can both stay here," Christine said again.

"You had no right to treat him like that!" Sirius told her, "You have no idea about anything. You are just prejudiced for no reason- you are just like the rest of them- no better than the Death Eaters!"

"I'm sorry," Christine backed away slightly unable to withstand Sirius' temper. "But I can't help what I've heard. Everyone says that Werewolves are dangerous and I have to protect my boys, you must understand…."

"It's all right," Remus began.

"Stuff what you've heard- you don't know anything! You judge him on what you've heard before you even get to know him. You think I would bring someone dangerous into this house? Those boys… those boys… I have to care about them as well, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry- I should have believed you. I couldn't help it- when everyone tells you something you can't help believing it…"

"I should go, Sirius, I don't want to cause any problems."

"No Remus, you are going to stay and you are going to show Christine how wrong she and everyone else is- you're a professor now so you're going to show her just the sort of person you really are and teach her to think twice in the future before making assumptions about people."

There was a moment in which Sirius wasn't sure what his friend was going to say, situations like this were always so difficult for Remus; he always wanted so much to be liked and accepted by averyone.

"All right- for one week- for you" Remus finally replied. He then turned to Christine, "I promise you that I pose no threat to either you or your family though I am sorry that I am being forced to inconvenience you."

Christine was looking unsure but she did not make any protest. Sirius smiled and dragged Remus back to his room, wondering what Regulus had ever seen in such a prejudiced witch but then he remembered, Regulus probably would have thought exactly the same thing.


	43. One Step at a Time

One Step at a Time. 

It was clear that Remus was uncomfortable staying with the Rosiers. Although, while Sirius was around Christine tried her best to keep her feelings at bay but it was still clear that neither she nor Remus were completely at ease with the situation.

With a new pot of tea and some more biscuits Sirius sat back down in the guest room for the first real chat they had had in twelve years.

"Sorry to put you through this Remus, I guess I didn't think- well, it's easy to forget that some people have a problem with you- they just don't realise-"

"It's ok, Sirius, I'm used to it" Remus replied calmly although Sirius could tell he was shaken.

"I just wish there was an easier way… I don't really want to stay here anymore than you do. If anyone told me years ago that I would be staying with Evan Rosier…

I don't belong here but I don't know what else to do."

"It's good that you're here- you're safe here although, what I don't understand is how you got here in the first place. Why stay with the Rosiers?"

Sirius wasn't quite sure how to explain the whole story to Remus; it still seemed so new to him that it was hard to come to terms with it. He shifted in his seat and concentrated on finding the right words for the situation.

"You know the boys?"

"Leo and Caster? Yes, I taught them at school…"

"Does Caster remind you of anyone?"

"Yes, the moment I saw him I couldn't help but notice… " Remus looked questioningly at Sirius as if looking for confirmation of what he was thinking. "So Regulus…? So you're… their uncle?"

"Well, kind of. I'm Caster's uncle." It was the next bit that Sirius was having particular difficultly in comprehending. How was Remus going to react? What would he say about this? Somehow telling this to Remus made it seem even more real. Sirius suddenly felt very tired again. "Leo is my son."

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise but did not say anything.

"I only found out a couple of weeks ago," Sirius added hurriedly, hoping that Remus wouldn't demand why he hadn't told him sooner.

Remus continued not to say anything.

"Well?" Sirius asked, waiting desperately for his friend's response.

"Well what?"

"Well what do you think?"

"Congratulations… I suppose." Remus was still looking rather blank.

"Yeah, congratulations, mate, on having successful sperm… great- just what I was looking for by way of a response."

"What were you looking for?"

"I dunno…. I thought you might laugh- we both know I am not exactly father potential."

"No, but… " but Remus trailed off still looking surprised. "I didn't know you and Christine were an item."

"We weren't."

"Oh."

"It was Regulus who was in love with her and she loved him… well that was until the Death Eaters got in the way." Sirius rested his chin on his hands, wondering what he was going to do now. "Advice?" he suggested, hoping Remus might have the answers.

"Get to know the boys? Become a part of their lives? Embrace fatherhood? Many people would think you lucky, you know."

"Not sure who, my situation is far from enviable. I'm on the run from the Dementors; I have to stay with an enemy…"

"But despite being locked away for so long and being denied a proper life you have been given a family- a real family who, if you let them, will no doubt embrace you as one of their own."

"But what about Harry?" This was one of the major problems Sirius was trying to comprehend- how could he both be there for Harry, as he vowed to James he would be, while trying to be there for his own family?

"Harry is still your godson. It can still be the same as it always was going to be- it's not like you'll be replacing him."

"But I can't be there for him while I'm stuck here!" Sirius growled, rising from his chair and pacing the room restlessly. Finally he had someone who he could talk to and suddenly all his thoughts and fears were rushing out all at once and he didn't feel he had the strength to stop them. "He needs my help- after all he's been through…. And I should have been there, Remus- I should have been there all along but I wasn't and now… now I am just hiding out here and I'm still not there for him and with long-lost sons and nephews and Dementors and twelve years of lost time… I'm only one person. When I left Azkaban I had two purposes; kill the rat and help Harry but now… I'm not cut out to be anyone's parent but here I am with these three boys depending on me for different things and- I don't think I'm up for it Remus. But it owe it to James, Hell, I even owe it Regulus!"

"It's all right, Sirius, you just need to take this one step at a time and, as much as you may hate to hear it the first thing is for you to make sure that _you_ are safe and healthy again. You can't allow all this worry to get to you- you look like a corpse and so much has happened to you that it's not surprising. You can't be expected to just have all the answers, play the hero and endure through all this making everyone happy. You may find the relaxation boring but it's what you need. Everything else can wait. If you don't pull yourself together you are never going to be any use to any of those boys!"

Sirius let out a long sigh, "You're right- of course your right. Thanks, mate."

Remus smiled back him, "One step at a time, Sirius."


	44. Reading

Reading

Sirius pushed open the door and burst into Remus' bedroom. His old friend was midway through dressing, his robes covering his face.

"Can't I ever have a moment to myself?" Remus asked as he pulled his battered old robes down, shook his hair out and looked and Sirius with mock-annoyance.

"It's a nice day- I was wondering if you wanted to sit out in the garden. Try and get a tan for once."

Remus wrinkled his nose, "You know I always burn… Siri-"

"You can sit in the shade, come on. We can eat breakfast out there."

"Sirius."

"You can tell me outside- come on. There's still loads we need to catch up on; you still haven't told me about your family…" Sirius went happily to the door and bounded out into the corridor.

"Sirius."

He heard Remus' faint voice from back inside the bedroom. With a sigh he returned to the doorway and peered into the room.

"What?"

"I thought I might just catch up on some reading today." Remus said quietly as he lifted a book out of his case and laid it on the bed.

Sirius' smile faded, was Remus rebuffing him… in favour of a book? "Oh… It's just… I thought…. Well, you can read a book any time, can't you?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply when Evan Rosier drifted into the room, an oily smile on his face.

"A lover's tiff?" he asked, his smile broadening.

"Get lost, Evan," Sirius said almost automatically.

"But this is my room and I would much rather stay."

Choosing to try and ignore Evan Sirius turned back to Remus. "Come on, let's go outside. If we walk far enough _he _won't be able to follow us."

"You go on ahead, maybe you could take Caster with you- I'll join you later when I've finished a few chapters."

"But-"

"Aw- poor Black, even your best friend doesn't want to spend time with you, don't worry; I'll make it better," Evan crooned while he smirked. Sirius wished that he wasn't a ghost so he could punch him.

It was clear that Remus didn't want to spend more time with him but there was no way that he was going to show Evan how he was feeling so he drew himself up a little before replying, "All right, but don't come moaning to me if you find you've missed all the fun while your nose was in that book."

At that Sirius left and headed through to the kitchen where Caster was sat, his nose also firmly in a book.

"Morning," he said in what he hoped was a bright voice.

"Oh… morning," Caster muttered as he turned the page.

"What you doing?"

"Transfiguration," Caster said, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

"Homework? All ready?"

Caster nodded, not taking his eyes off the book.

"You do realise this is the holidays?"

"I need to get it done before I start work."

Sirius frowned. "What work?"

"In the holidays I usually go and stay with Aunt Florence in London and work in Diagon alley at the Magical Menagerie. They like extra help in the holidays. I guess I'm still doing it this year." Caster replied, still writing his essay.

"But… it's the holidays- you should be having fun." Sirius simply couldn't believe that a fifteen year old would even consider working in the holidays.

"I like working with the animals," Caster replied simply. "Leo used to work at Eeyclops- mum sometimes sends some of her owls to them- but he didn't like it. I prefer working with animals, though."

"Oh."

"Leo usually finds somewhere else to work- it gives mum a break."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. Christine didn't see the boys all year while they are at school and then she sends them off to work in London during the holidays. When wasn't she having a break?

"Do you need a hand? I used to be quite good at Transfiguration."

"No thanks," Caster said with a shrug, "I've got it covered."

So Caster didn't want to spend time with him either. Sirius let out a sigh. He wondered where Christine was; perhaps she might pas some time with him. She wouldn't be his first choice of a companion but with Leo still away and Evan the only other option Sirius didn't feel he had much choice.

"Is your mother around?"

Caster shook his head," She's resting. She had a bad night."

"Oh, ok…" Unsure of what to do Sirius shuffled back to Leo's room where he was staying while Remus was visiting and began scouring through the titles on the bookshelf. If everyone else was reading maybe he should too.

He pulled _Afterlife; the mysteries of the beyond _from the shelf and began to read, feeling bored and rejected.

About an hour later there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Sirius said throwing the book down on the bed; happy that there was a distraction.

Remus entered looking puzzled, "Caster said you were in here."

"There wasn't anything else to do," Sirius shrugged. "Everyone seemed to be busy."

"Sirius."

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"What! What have I supposedly done now?"

"Do you know why I decided to read?"

"Because you're a book worm who would rather read books than hang out with his friends?"

Remus smiled, looking weary, "No, I told you I was going to read so you would go and spend some time with Caster."

"But-"

"I've been here three days now and you have spent ever hour of the day with me, in spite of what we spoke about you getting to know the boys you have no effort to speak to Caster. I had hoped that this would give you a chance without me having to spell it out for you."

"Well he was busy so you're plan didn't work"

"But you understand my point? Things are never going to resolve while you spend all your time with me. I know it's hard, Sirius but if you want to be a part of their lives you are going to have to be brave and put some effort in."

Sirius let out a sigh, "You're right- you're always right. This isn't going to just go away, is it?"

Remus sat down next to Sirius and picked up the book he had been reading.

"I just wish I knew the right way to go about it."

"You'll do fine," Remus assured him, "You just have to try."


	45. A Father

A Father

A few hours after Remus left, leaving behind him some words of encouragement and the promise to stay in touch, and an hour after Leo returned from London, for the first time in almost twelve years Sirius wished he had a cigarette.

Remus had told him to try and that's what he intended to do. He tried to steal a few moments with Caster whenever he could. He would offer homework help, play games with him, ask him questions about his childhood anything to pass the time together. The time they spent together dragged on. Somehow Sirius just didn't know how to relate to the boy. They both struggled through the hours, wondering when the time would be over. The more Sirius spent time with Caster the less he knew what to do and say. He was running out of ideas. It was this that made Sirius feel so nervous about talking to Leo but at the same time he felt desperate to succeed. If only he had a cigarette to calm his nerves.

He knocked on the door to his son's room and entered without waiting for a reply. He couldn't make himself wait; he needed to get this moving as quickly as he could; he needed to know if it was going to work.

As he opened the door Leo looked questioningly up at him. He was unpacking his clothes from his school trunk and slipping them into a tall wardrobe.

"I just need to pick up my things," Sirius explained, pointing to a small pile of his belongings that had been stacked into the corner; a pair of Evan's pyjamas, a half drunk cup of tea and a book Remus had leant him.

Leo nodded at him. "Did Professor Lupin enjoy his stay?"

"I think so… we had a lot to talk about. How was your internship?"

"Excellent," Leo said with a grin, "Providing I get the marks in my NEWTs I can work there next year."

"That's great," Sirius was surprised; from what he'd heard it was even harder to become an unspeakable than it was to become an Auror. Leo must have had some interesting theories… "So have you finished working for the summer?"

"Yes, I should probably focus on my studies for a bit, them and a few experiments" A grin spread across his face that reminded Sirius of James whenever he had an idea for a brilliant prank. "Though I might go and visit Aunt Florence with Caster then go to my friend's house for the last week of the holidays .It's what I usually do."

Sirius took in a deep breath, "I was hoping we might spend some time together."

Leo froze then slowly rose from his stooped position. "Look, Sirius… I know it would be nice if we could all play happy families and I know that's what mum wants but you're too late. I'm too old for this. I don't need a father. To be honest I don't really need anyone. I've always looked after myself- and Caster and even mum so… it's nice to have met you and all but I'm not about to call you dad. I'm not interested in that."

"But-"Sirius tried to intervene but Leo cut right across him.

"As far as I knew my dad was dead- I accepted that long ago. This is just confusing things. I'm practically an adult. We should get this straight from the beginning; I think we should just be friends and enjoy each other's company that way."

Sirius suddenly felt a little lighter… friends. He could do that. He understood what it meant to be a friend and Leo was right; he was too old to be his little boy.

"All right," Sirius said with a smile, "Friends it is." Sirius offered his hand to Leo who took it and firmly shook it. "It _does _make things easier."

"Do you want to hang out for a while?" Leo asked, gesturing towards his bed, "I just need to pack the last of my things away."

Sirius sat and looked round the room that had become familiar to him in the last week. His gaze fixed on the neatly kept broomstick. It was so neatly kept that it almost looked as though it had never been ridden.

"You said before that you liked flying?"

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "I like the feel of it- Quidditch is too much a distraction though. I'd much rather just bomb around the countryside on broomstick. "

"Shame…"

"What?"

"I used to have just the thing for you."

"What?"

"A flying motorbike."

Leo dropped the jumper he was holding and stared at Sirius, "You had a _flying_ motorbike!" his eyes were full of excitement.

"Yeah, me and James used to love bombing around everywhere on it. Lily thought we were crazy…" A lump formed in Sirius' throat.

"Where is it now?" Leo said excitedly. "Can we get it? Can I ride it?"

"That's the shame; I have no idea. Else I could have given it to you- no use to me while I'm still on the run."

"Maybe we could track it down sometime…? Someone must know what happened to it. Maybe Professor Lupin…. "

"Last I saw of it Hagrid had it. - I lent it to him, you see, just before I was arrested."

"Well I'm definitely going to be asking him about it next time I'm at Hogwarts! That sounds amazing! Did you have any other cool things you haven't told me about?"

Sirius then started to explain about the Marauders Map and the set of two-way mirrors and all the things he and the other Marauders used to get up to. It made him feel sad to talk about it but at the same time he had never felt so relaxed while staying at the Rosiers. Even when Remus had been there they had still been caught up in his problems of the present but now he was talking about the past- about the good times he could help but feel better, feel a part of them again… as if all his old friends were going to fall asleep in the beds next to his that night, just as they always did at Hogwarts. And once he started talking he found it hard to stop. He had tried to block his happy memories so much in Azkaban and only remember his innocence that he had almost forgotten what it was like to remember them.

"Professor Lupin used to do that?! I never would have guessed…"

"Well of course he did, we all did. We would do all sorts of things…."

Hours passed without the pair of them even given it a moment's thought and while Sirius told his stories Leo also told him about his experiments and what he and his friends got up to. It was only when Sirius looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight that he decided he had better put an end to their conversation.

"Well I'd better be going to bed. I can tell you more about Professor Snape another time."

Sirius rose from the bed and went towards the door.

"Sirius?" Leo caught him just before he left.

"What?"

"I may be too old for a father but I don't think Caster is."

A knot of fear tightened in Sirius stomach and he didn't know quite what to say, "Goodnight, Leo," was all he could mutter as he left the room.


End file.
